


Written In The Stars: The Yorks and Nevilles

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern</p>
<p>When you know you friends since our childhood, things tend to get a little messy when you realize that you feel something for them.</p>
<p>Anne is a student in the Middleham Boarding School. As the time passes, she notices how a certain boy changes and so does her feelings towards him. A tale of jealousy, love, laughter and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Modern World
> 
> My first White Queen fic
> 
> Anne and Richard are Juniors in Secondary School/High School  
> Isabel is a Senior  
> George is a Sophmore  
> Edward just got his bachelors

Isabel shook her head. She completely disapproved of her sister's behaviour. Anne had been thought how to behave, but there she was, fighting over garlic sauce for the pizza with Richard. Isabel was furious, specially because of George. He was laughing to Anne as Edward recorded the whole argument between Richard and Anne.

“I will make it easier on both of you.” Isabel said as she stood up from the table. “None of you will have it.”  
“Who do you think you are, Isabel?”  
“I am your sister, and the two of you are annoying us.”  
“Not me!” George said, “I find this quite refreshing. Are you still recording this, Ned?”  
“Oh I am, and it is going on YouTube.” Edward said to his brother as he with one hand recorded Anne and Richard, and with the other one ate his slice.  
“Am I not your guest in this house?” Richard asked, “Guest have dibs on anything.”  
“You have been in this house so many times to be a guest. You are as familiar with this house as your dog is.”  
“Are you calling me a dog now?” Richard asked Anne.  
“No I am not! I am just saying that you said that you didn’t want garlic. You pushed it away. Ned took a little and when I am going to take it you go like a drama queen saying that you want it.” Anne replied.  
“It is mine. I didn’t say I didn’t want it. I pushed it away because my plate was full.” Richard said as he took it form Anne’s hands.  
“What is going on in here?”  
Anne looked back when she saw Isabel’s eyes open big and wide. It was their Father, Richard Neville.  
“Nothing!” Anne and Richard said at the same time.  
“There is some pizza in the oven. Mother called and said that they will be actually making a stop on Paris before coming back. Oh1 I almost forgot. Our maid quit.” Isabel said as she walked over her father for a hug.  
“Quit?” Richard Neville yelled. “Why?”  
“Ask Annie here!” Richard said as he took from Anne’s hand the garlic.  
“Anne!” Her father called.  
“What?”  
“Do not ‘what’ me! What did you do this time?”  
“It was an accident. You see Izzy and I . . . we were–”  
“Don’t drag me upon this. You know I had nothing to do with.”  
“You asked me to.” Anne said to Isabel.  
“No, I didn’t. I suggested that she should find someone you. If you decided to act on it, it was your decision.” Isabel said. Anne hated Isabel this moment.  
Anne looked at her father. He was demanding an answer. But she wasn’t going to say a word.  
“Anne!”  
“Okay fine!” She sighed, “I . . . I . . . the other day Ned and Richard where talking about Ned’s new girlfriend, and how they met on a dating website. So you know how Olenca is old and lonely since her husband died so, I . . . I took the liberty of making her happy. I took a picture from google and made a profile as if I was some old guy who was interested in her. ”  
“When did this started?” Her father asked astonished..  
“Winter.” Anne said. “She was so sad during that period,I suggested she found a “friend” online so she could get some loving on the side. But everytime I asked her if someone had hearted her, she said no. Then, Isabel suggested–”  
“Suggested? I didn’t suggest anything. I just said that she should try to go to the market instead of doing online shopping. That was it. Do not drag me on.”  
“Anne?” Her Father asked. Edward was still recording everything on his phone.  
“I took matters into my hands. I did a fake profile, and then I hearted her, and they started talking. It got a little personal. And it wasn’t me only. Richard helped me too.”  
“Edward turn that thing off!” Richard Neville yelled.  
“TO BED!” Her Father yelled.  
“But Dad!”  
“TO BED! I CANNOT BELIVE THIS. YOU TOO RICHARD?”  
“I had nothing to do with it. Anne came with a hypothetical question. I answered hypothetically. I didn’t know that the hypothetical person was Olenca.”  
“ANNE NEVILLE GO TO BED IN THIS INSTANT.” Her father yelled one more time.  
“Dad!” She whined.  
“I cannot. My bed has no sheets. What do you want me to do? Wash them myself?”  
“Yes. From now on, you’ll be taking care of the house. At least until your Mother comes back and we get a new maid.” Richard Neville said.  
“Me? Clean? Wash dirty sheets? Can’t the other maids do it?”  
“No. You would do it. Olenca has been with us since long before you were born. How can you do this to her. Did you deleted the profile?”  
Anne shook her head.  
“Then do it, and go to bed.” Richard Neville said as he opened the oven and grabbed a pizza slice.  
“What is this?” He asked. “What does this have in.”  
“Is made of only vegetables Dad. No one really wanted it.” Anne said.  
“To bed!”  
“Fine!” Anne said as she dragged her feet as she walked out of the kitchen.  
Richard Neville looked Richard who had taken the garlic sauce into his hands  
“Pass me the garlic sauce.”  
“Are you serious?” Richard complained. “First Ned, then Anne, now you?”  
“Shut up, and give it to me.” Richard Neville said.  
“You got to admit it, Richard,” Edward started, “It was pretty hilarious what Anne did.”  
“I just can’t wait until she graduates. Every single years is something new.” He sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Anne was in her room. She had done the sheets, but they weren’t as neat as Olenca did them. Olenca was a genius when it came on doing house hold things. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Who is it?” She called from her room.  
“Tom Hiddleston.”  
It was Richard. She did not answered.  
“Anne!”  
She did not answered.  
“Where do I put my sheets that need to be washed?” He asked in his teasing voice.

She did not answered. She quickly hopped on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She wouldn’t give Richard the satisfaction of him knowing that she heard what he said.

“Anne!” He yelled his time. Her door was locked, but he wiggled the doorknob, something that they have all learned from attending a boarding school. She quickly closed her eyes and when he opened the door he saw her laying in bed “asleep”.  
“Oh Lady Anne! I know that you are not asleep. You see, when you re asleep, your mouth is as wide as open as Headmistress Beaufort’s mouth when she is scolding our class.”  
Anne did not moved. She still was with her mouth tightly closed.  
“Annie!” He nudged her shoulder.  
She did not move.  
“You know, I know now more that you are wide awake, otherwise you would have slapped my hand off your shoulder.” Richard said.  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
“I cannot believe that you seriously went to bed.”  
“I am tired.”  
“Yeah right!”  
“What do you want?” She asked as he hoped into her bed next to hers.  
“I am bored. And you changed your Netflix password. I wanted to see a movie or something.”  
“Use your account.” She said as she turned to the other side.  
“Annie!” He crawled over to the other side to face her.  
“What?”  
“I am bored. I want to do something.” He insisted. Everything was always fun when Anne was around.  
“Then go and wash your hair. If the Earth went dry on oil, I am sure that they could just drill on your hair and we would have oil for a century.”  
“Do you know how long it takes to dry this hair?” He asked as he pulled her to his arms, giving her a bone crushing hug.  
“Do you know that I don’t give a sh–”  
“Okay!” He said as he let her go, “You are pissed. Just give me your Netflix password and I will leave you alone.”  
“What happen with your account?”  
“Do you know a girl in our class named Catherine?”  
“Oh you stupid fool!” Anne sighed.  
“I know. I know. Is your password still AnnieTheQueen?”  
“How do you know it?” Anne asked.  
“I was the one who created your account, silly.” He said.  
“I should change it.” Anne said.  
“To what?” Richard asked, “AnneTheDuchess?  
“Screw you!” She said as she reached for the covers that he had stolen.  
“Nice language for a lady of your rank!” Richard started.  
“Are you done?” She asked. She was now getting tired of him, “You are oiling my pillow with your hair.”  
“Not quite.” Richard said, “I left my dirty laundry in the floor, since you are now our precious maid.”  
Anne pushed him off her bed. Richard complained, but he was still amused because of what he had said to her.  
“I like my boxers steamed and then ironed.”  
“I would never wash your boxers!” She cried.  
“Oh you are going to. I ran out so you must get up early and have them done when I wake up.”  
“If you wake up!” She said, “I know were you sleep!”  
“Good, because I do not like sleeping alone in this old house.” The house was old. It was a house that had a historic value. It had been passed down from generation to generation.  
“In you dreams.” She said.  
“Every single night!” Richard said before he walked out.  
“Thanks AnneTheQueen!”


	2. Anne's Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it.  
> In this story, Anne and Richard are friendzoned by each other, so you know why they talk to each other like they do.  
> -Annelise

It was late morning when she listened to the bang. It was not a bang. She was still half asleep. It had been a shattered glass what she heard. She heard cursing. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She almost tripped over Richard’s dirty pile of laundry. When she opened the door, she kicked Richard’s clothes outside her room, and walked to Isabel’s.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. With her ring, she opened the door. It was a trick that she had learned.

“What is wrong?” Anne asked half asleep.

Isabel was already dressed. She was wearing a bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She was barefoot.

“I can’t move Annie. Edward and George. They have been playing soccer since early morning. Crap!” Isabel complained. The crystal that was used for the windows were old, and had the crest of the Neville surname.  
“Oh no!”  
Anne looked back and saw Richard.  
“My Father will kill your brothers!” Isabel said.  
“My brothers will have to run.” Richard added.  
“Edward have always had nice, strong legs!” Anne said.  
“Be careful.” Anne added, “Richard, give me your shoes.”  
“My shoes? For what?”   
“Isabel is not wearing shoes you fool. She is going to cut her Cinderella feet!”  
“Not funny Anne.” Isabel complained as she breathed in.  
Anne waked forward and gave Richard’s shoes to Isabel.  
“You know, you could have just grabbed Isabel’s flip-flops.” He said as he grabbed them.  
“At least I thought of something.” Anne said as she brought Isabel to safety. That was how Anne saw it. She brought her sister to safety.  
“Have you done my laundry?” Richard asked.

Anne did not payed too much attention to what he had said. Edward and George had come to see what Ned had done. For the first time in their life, Edward was scared. Richard Neville had always been so proud of his house. The house that had been passed down from generation to generation. 

“Oh no!” The eldest York brother sighed.

Edward was twenty two years old, yet he knew that no one should meddle with Neville Manor.  
“Crap!”  
“Couldn’t it have been Anne’s room?” Isabel complained.  
“Izzy!”  
“What? Now I will have to share room with you until it gets fixed. You snore.”

Anne did not feel ashamed about it. She knew it. One time, when she was around ten years old, Richard recorded her. 

“You are one to talk.” Anne said.  
“I do not snore.” Isabel said.  
“You do.” George said.  
“How do you know that?” Anne asked.  
“Let’s say that when you walk pass Isabel’s room you could think that there was a lion inside.”  
Isabel’s cheeks became flushed with blood.  
“I’ll call Richard.” Edward said.  
“There is no need to.”  
Richard Neville had the talent to sneak up on people.  
“Dad! You scared me.” Anne and Isabel sighed at the same time.  
“For Goodness sake!” Richard Neville cried. “Edward!”  
“How do you know that it was me.”  
“George may be taller than you but he played football, not soccer. There is a soccer ball in my daughter’s room.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“You better be. Do you know how I have taken care of the original structure of this house? Richard Neville went on and on. He talked of the first settlers and how they started the Neville business, which constituted of real state, and where they were standing, it had been the first place that the first Neville’s bought when they came to New York.

Anne and Isabel escaped. They had heard that story so many times that they could say it in their sleep. Isabel entered Anne’s room, almost tripping over the clothes that were on the floor.

“Why is this in your room?” Isabel said as she took with a pencil one of Richard’s boxers.  
“I’ll kill him.” Anne sighed, “He came last night. He said that his laundry needed to be done. Kick it outside the door. Actually, dont. Bring it back in. I will wash them.”  
“Annie?” Isabel asked.  
“What?”  
“You do not know how to use the washing machine.”   
“I know. I will just fill his tub with chlorine, and throw all of his clothing in there.”

Isabel laughed at her sister. Especially at her mischief. Isabel thought that if maybe she was more like Anne, prettier like Anne, maybe George would pay attention to her, like Richard payed attention to Anne.

“Do you want to come to the pool Anne?” Isabel asked.  
“I actually have to a meeting today.”  
“A meeting?” Isabel asked.  
“I am meeting with Anjou today. She is this planner that one of my friends hired for a party. She is pretty amazing. She get things done. She is like a tyrant in party planning. Do you want to come?” Anne asked.  
“So you are going to the city?” Isabel asked.  
“No, silly. Father said that she was going to come today to his office. He also wants to use her for a fundraising.”  
“Oh!”   
“Come on. Change that horrible polka dot suit and after we go to the meeting we could go to the York Middleham Mall, and buy something new. Something hot. Something that will . . .” Anne lowered her voice, “ . . . something that will make George go all mad.”

Isabel gave her sister a wicked smiled and carefully went to her room to look for clothing. Meanwhile, Anne entered the shower and took a shower. When she got out, she dressed herself in a beautiful summer dress. The length of her dress made her legs look longer and more tan. Which was perfect for summer. When she go out, she almost tripped with Richard’s clothing again. She remembered what she wanted to do so she took the clothing and placed it on her hamper.

When she walked down the stairs, her father told her that she looked like her Mother. For Anne, that had always been a compliment because if she looked like her Mother, then she looked like Isabel, and she desired so bad to have Isabel’s physique.This was one of the dresses that Cecily York send me with the boys. It is beautiful. The York boys mother was Cecily Neville. She had no relation with the Neville’s of New York, not a close one at least. She was a beautiful English woman with a elegant taste, who was a fashion designer. So was Nan Beauchamp. Both of them were now working together on a fashion line.

“My Mother should have made the skirt longer.” Richard said, “The wind is male.”  
“I agree on that.” Her Father said.  
“Oh come on, Dad. Isabel! ISABEL!”  
Anne could yell harder that Headmistress Beaufort.  
“That is so lady-like!” Isabel complained as she walked down the stairs.  
“Dad?” Anne asked, “Can you drop off after the meeting at the York Middleham Mall–”  
“Yes.” Richard York said interrupting Anne, “Make us Yorks richer.”  
“Actually, since the lot where the mall is, you work for us, Richard.” Anne said.

Richard Neville looked at his daughter and gave her a kiss in the forehead. He called her his little moth.

“Now, go on, or otherwise you will be late for the appointment.”  
“Are you sick, Anne?” Richard asked.  
“Where are George and Edward?” Richard Neville asked.  
“They moved to the court. Are you sick Anne?” He asked once again.  
“No. Bye.” Anne said without looking at him.  
“Where are you going?” Richard asked.  
“We are meeting Anjou. For Anne’s party.  
“You are meeting Anjou?” He asked.  
“Yes why?”  
“She is not the greatest event planner.”  
“Just because Edward got drunk at a party she organized and vomited on her husband’s shoes doesn’t mean that she is a bad planner.”  
“Well, she isn’t bad, but she–”  
“I don’t have time Richard. Are you coming with us? Yes or no?” Isabel asked.  
He had been dying for someone to ask him the question.  
“Yes.”  
“Then come. Hurry up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it. :)  
> -Annelise


	3. Chapter 3

Anne’s problem was that she was too impatient.

“You should learn patience.” Richard told her.  
“She should learn to be on time!” Anne said. Her meeting was at 1:3o pm. It was now 2:00pm.  
“She is just busy Anne.”  
“Am I not busy?” Anne asked her sister.  
“I told you.” Richard said to Anne. He told Anne what he knew of Anjou.  
“I asked my father, Richard Neville to come. Not Richard York.”  
“She may be hard, but it is because she doesn’t let any man rule her. I find her pretty cool.” Anne said.  
“And her boy.” Isabel said.  
Richard was sitting between them. It was now his ego hurting. They were talking how Edward Lancaster’s eyes were.  
“He looks kinda goth. I like goth.” Anne said.  
“That is disturbing.” Richard said.  
“Why?”  
“Because I know him.”  
“Oh you do? Did you attended Bible camp with him and Wilde?”  
“Are you still going on with that? Leave Catherine out of this, would you?”  
“I think Richard is menstruating.” Anne said.  
“Haha. Very funny, Anne.”  
“Or maybe he is PMS-ing.” 

Richard couldn’t wait for Anjou to call them. Anne liked to annoy people when she was annoyed.

“Can you imagine Richard as a girl?” Anne asked Isabel. Isabel laughed.  
“You too Isabel?”  
“We are just goofing with you.” Isabel said.  
“Maybe if you were like this when you were around George he would pay attention to you.” Richard said, touching a sensible spot on Isabel’s feeling.

Anne remained silence.  
Richard crossed his arms and Anne could feel that he was tense. Anne looked at Isabel. Isabel did not understand what her sister wanted to do so she stayed still.

“My little Dickon!” Anne said as she leaned forward and hugged Richard. She started to call him Dickon. That was how his Mother and late Father called him.  
“My precious little Dickon.” Anne said in a baby voice as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anne enjoyed teasing him and annoying him. She made him smiled.  
“Now, say that you are sorry to my dearest sister.” Isabel said.  
“She is your only sister, Anne.” Richard evaded, “There is no need to call her dearest.”  
“Say that you are truly sorry.”  
Richard looked at Isabel and then gave her a hug.  
“But I am serious. If you want to be one day Mrs. Isabel York-Neville, be like that.”  
“Shut up, Dick.” Isabel said.

Finally, Anjou’s assistant came. Anne kept looking at him. God he was hot. He had the darkest hair, and deepest light blue eyes. He was goth-like. She liked it. Richard shook his head when he saw that Anne started to flirt. If Anne had been born during the Middle Ages, she had either eloped, or been married quickly.

“Miss Anne Neville.” That was Edward Lancaster.

Richard turned to Isabel and asked her if he looked like if Edward had an eternal bellyache, or wanted to throw up.

“You can wait here, Richard. I don’t want you to hear anything, and then run to tell Catherine Wilde about it.”  
“I wont tell Kate about it. I promise.”  
“My Mother’s time is very valuable.” Edward Lancaster said.  
“So is mine!” Richard said, “And we waited thirty minutes for your Mother. Do you know the saying that the Yorks make money even when they are–”  
Anne interrupted him, “Shut up and walk!” 

Richard smiled. He knew how to make his way with Anne. It was usually to say something embarrassing. When they entered the conference room, Anne started to give her ideas.

“I want it to be Medieval themed.” Anne said.  
“I want it to be like knights and ladies. Game of Thrones. The Tudors. The White Queen? I want to wear a crown, and I want to wear ermine.”  
“We can make it.” Anjou said.  
“I want it to be in a castle.” Anne said.  
“There are no castles in the United States, Anne. we are not in Wales where there is always a fucking castle too see.”  
“Haven’t you heard of the Grey Towers Castle in Philadelphia, Richard? Or Arcadia campus?”  
“Unlike you, I only applied to Ivy League schools.” Richard said.  
“As I was saying. I want to be like if I was time traveling.”  
“I want boys to wear doublets, and girls to wear nice gowns.”  
“You know that a party this elaborate should have been planned at least six months of anticipation.” Anjou said.  
“I thought that you were the best planner in the nation.” Anne said.  
“I am the best. My Father has already reserved the place, so now I expect you do your magic.” Anne said.  
“Oh Annie, you could do a jousting too.” Isabel said.  
“Henri II of France died because of a jousting accident by a Scot. They were pros on jousting do you want a full of teenagers jousting?” Richard asked.  
“We could employ professionals.” Anjou added, “Also, we could organize dances, and the food. We could choreograph a sword fight and Canoga games.”  
“I actually already have it in here.” Anne said as she handed her assistant a folder that said NEVILLE in the front.   
“All that it is left is the planning.” Anne said. 

For a moment, Richard thought that Anne had seen too much Gossip Girl and wanted to be like Blair. Edward Lancaster took the folder and opened it. There were almost seven pages of things that Anne wanted on her birthday.

“And here is the list of invites.” Anne said.  
“I want also there a fool. To make me laugh, since I’ll be the Queen.”

Richard was right. She had seen too much Gossip Girl.

When the meeting was over, Isabel took Anne’s arm, leaving him behind. He could listen to them talking about what they would wear, and since their mother and Cecily York were working together, they could unite their art and make the perfect dresses to them.

“Oh Richard!” Anne gasped excited, “You’ll look lovely on blue.”  
“I want my dress to be green.” Anne said.  
“Not green.” Richard said, “You don’t look good in green.”  
“I don’t?” She asked.  
“It looks better on Isabel. Her complexion.”  
“You look better in cool colours. Why don’t you use a periwinkle dress?” He asked.  
“You know what periwinkle is?” He asked.  
“My Mother is Cecily Neville. I know every single colour in the colour wheel, Anne. I know my blues.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting, Anne and Isabel went to the York Mall. Because of Richard being a York, and they being Nevilles. They were treated like American Royalty. As usual, they gave their clothing to them for free. For them to have a Neville heiress or a York heir wearing their clothing, it meant that their sales will go up in an instant. Richard instantly regretted coming. Anne and Isabel didn’t like to hold their shopping bags so he acted as their servant.  
When they arrived to Neville Manor, Anne and Isabel went to their rooms to try on their new bathing suits.

Anne wore a tankini that was styled from the 1920s fashion, while Isabel chose a bikini that was not revealing yet made her look really pretty. When they went to the pool, they saw a strange face.

“And this is one my dearest childhood friends. She is like cousins to us.” That was Edward.  
“This is Isabel.” He said to the stranger, “She is the eldest daughter of Richard. Isabel, this is Elizabeth Woodville.”  
“I am delighted. We have heard so much about you.”  
“I thought you had a younger sister.” Elizabeth said in her thick English accent.  
“I have. She is coming. She was behind–” Isabel was interrupted by Anne yelling to Richard. He had thrown her into his shoulder and jumped into the pool.  
“There they are. They are like best friends.” Isabel said as she saw how now Anne was trying to push Richard below the water.  
“They have always been like this to each other.” Edward said.  
“Anne!” Edward called for Anne, but she was to busy torturing Richard below water. It was until Richard bit her waist that he let her go.  
“You animal!”  
“I think the correct word you are looking for is shark.” Richard said before looking up.  
“Edward he bit me!” Anne complained.  
“Anne and Richard, this is Elizabeth. Anne used to be really shy when she was a little girl. She was also really tiny.”  
“She grew up from being tiny to having more thighs that a chicken farm.” Richard said before swimming away from Anne.  
“He sees that you are pretty. He says silly things under pressure. Have they told you that your hair looks like the sun and your eyes like the sky?” Anne asked as she blocked the sun with her right hand.  
“Thank you Anne!”  
“Edward,” Anne turned to him, “Save the date for my birthday party. It would be medieval themed this year. You must bring Elizabeth. You must. She would look beautiful in a medieval dress.”  
“May I wear a crown?”  
“Just because your name is Elizabeth doesn’t mean that you’ll be the queen.” Anne said, “I’ll be wearing the Crown and Edward told me that you have two boys and a lot of siblings. Bring them. I will tell Edward to give me their names to the invite list.”  
“That is so nice of you.” Elizabeth said.  
“Now is you excuse me. I must kill him since he bit me and Edward here wont do a thing.”  
“I have stopped meddling since the two of you learned to talk.” Edward said as he took Elizabeth to meet some other friends. Anne got out of the pool and went inside of the house. 

Since Richard was talking with Francis, she took the opportunity to go to his room. Fill the tub with water and chlorine and threw his black Dolce & Gabbana boxers to it. She then threw the rest of his clothing, which was white to it. She was actually doing him a favour.  
More people continued to come. This must have been George’s idea. He was the party boy of the Yorks. Edward was the ladies man, while Richard . . . she didn’t know what Richard was. If her Father saw this, he would go mad, and when she told George that the majority of the people needed to go to their respective homes, he said to her that she shouldn’t be like Richard. 

“Don’t be such a sour, Anne.”  
That was something that Edward always said.  
“George, you said that it would be a small gathering, but there are so many people in here. You know how Father feels.” Anne insisted.  
“What is Isabel doing?” He asked her.  
“I don’t care what she is doing. Make this people go now!” Anne insisted. He was now too busy paying attention to Isabel who was dancing with Charles, a classmate of hers. He walked to the stereo and turned the music off.  
“Party is over!” Anne yelled, “If you do not leave here, then go to your home!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was an exhausting day for Anne. She did not had to share her room with Isabel because her Father quickly sent someone to fix Isabel’s window. She was now trying to figure out what to do with Olenca. She only tried to help. Olenca was the woman who practically raised her. Her parents had always been so busy, but Olenca was always there for her, and now, she wasn’t. There was a knock on the door who interrupted her thoughts, and then the door was opened.

“I see that you saw my laundry work?” Anne asked. He was wearing a shirt that now looked tie-dyed.  
“I somehow like it.” He said.  
“Are you serious?” Anne complained.  
“I do.”  
“What are you doing here? Go to your room. Leave me alone.”  
“Whom are you writing?” Richard asked as she saw all the papers in the floor.  
“No one.” Anne said, but he grabbed on of the papers in the floor are read it. Anne rolled her eyes on the invasion of her privacy.  
“Are you done?” She asked, “Why are you always in my room during the nights?”  
“I get bored during the nights, and you make me laugh.” He said.  
“I am still mad at you. You bit me hard.” Anne said.  
“I am sorry. But you were trying to kill me.”  
“I was not.”  
“I was drowning.”  
“You were not.” Anne said, “And you threw me to the pool. My iPhone got wet.”  
“Those days would never be back.” Richard said.  
“What days?” Anne asked.  
“The days when you could throw someone to the pool and not worry about their phones. Richard crawled into bed once again. Anne looked at him and said that she was still mad.  
“Okay, okay. I shouldn’t have bit you.” He said giving her a kiss in the cheek.  
“Next time you bite me I leave you like Theon Greyjoy.”  
“Haha, I will like to see you try!” He laughed, “Give me your laptop.”  
“For what.”  
“I am going to admit it. I like watching Reign. It is a guilty pleasure of mine. That Lady Kenna is really hot!”  
“God! You are just like George!”  
“Is George watching Reign too?”  
“Yes. But only Kenna’s scenes.”

She didn’t last too long. She fell quickly asleep. As for Richard, he did not want to move. For he had Anne’s face on his chest, smelling her coconut scented hair, and her soft hands on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Breakfast at Neville's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville Manor is located in New York.  
> Anne was born in Warwick County.  
> She lives in Middleham City.  
> She studies in Middleham Boarding School.

Anne slept awfully uncomfortable for many reasons that night. First, she had many papers around her. Secondly, though the bed was warmer than usual, she felt that her pillows were cold. Third, were the covers of her bed. She was never fully covered. Her left arm seemed to remain always uncovered. Fourth, she slept almost in the edge of the bed. Then she heard it. The lion. She heard a snore. She looked to the side and saw a pale blur and a dark blur of hair. The first thought of her was Isabel. When Isabel slept with her, it usually meant that she would have the worst of night, but it was’t Isabel. She know remembered. she was watching Reign alongside Richard. She must have fallen asleep at least in the first twenty minutes of the show. 

“Richard?” She mumbled, nudging his arm.  
“Whatever you say Nan.” He said asleep.  
“Richard!” Anne said this time, “Get off of my bed. God I couldn’t sleep. Get off. If Dad knew that you slept in here he would go ballistic.”   
“You here that?” Richard mumbled asleep, “It is called silence, sleeping.” He said as he pulling her to him. 

Her skin was really warm and smooth, and warm and smooth was what he wanted.

“Get off!” She insisted but he started to tickle her, changing her whining for laughter. His hands were never soft, and she could feel her ribs in pain, but she still laughed.  
“I had an awful sleep, you know.”  
“Did you?” Richard asked.  
“Your bed is finer that mine.”  
“That is because you share a room with your brother’s. In the guest hall.” Anne answered, “I am serious, Richard. Get out. If Dad’s sees you will end up calling yourself Reek.”  
“You seriously are obsessed with Game of Thrones.”  
“It is not that I am obsessed, is just that I am into all things medieval. I like Sansa–” Anne continued to talk said as she stood up from her bed. 

Richard wasn’t really paying attention to her. His mind wondered to the last time when he was at Neville Manor with his Father and brother Edmund, alongside with his sisters.

“What are you thinking of?” Anne asked.  
“Nothing.” Richard answered. “I am going to my room. I don’t want Richard to kill me.”

Anne tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t. She was thinking of Olenca and how she would bring her back home. Richard was right, a gift basket seemed shallow. She knew she had screwed up. What she did was bad, and it was to someone whom she loved. She got up and went to take a quick shower. She didn’t washed her hair because she did it the night before. When she got out, she dressed into the new clothing she had been given as curtesy. She looked nice. She called Anjou and told that she needed to re-schedule today’s meeting for tomorrow. When she got downstairs for her breakfast, she asked the cook to prepare her something light like some boiled eggs and some cracker, but when she saw George’s and Edward’s breakfast she changed her mind.

“I actually want what they are having.”

Pancakes with chocolate chips. She told that instead of maple syrup, she wanted Nutella. 

“Lot’s of it. I will go light on lunch today.” She said to him.  
“Where is Isabel?” Anne asked George.  
“She is talking with your Mother.”   
“Oh!”  
“Good Morning.” That was Richard Neville, “I just got a call from Anjou’s that you were re-scheduling.”  
“I have settled in my mind to get Olenca back today. This household is a ruin without her.” Anne admitted. “But you are still doing a decent job.” Anne said to the cooks, “Is just that with Olenca here everything is more efficient.”  
“I would hate to work for you or to be your husband. You don’t mind what you say.” Richard York said as he sat in the table next to Edward who was texting.  
“I want what everyone is having.”  
“I am glad that you are set to getting Olenca.”  
“I told Annie that I needed my laundry. Do you know what she did Richard?” Richard York asked.  
“What?” Her Father asked looking suspiciously at Anne.  
“I got tie dye everything. Shirts, boxers, pants.”  
“You said that you liked it.” Anne said in her defense.   
“I was lying.”  
“Where is Isabel?” Richard Neville asked.  
“She is talking to out Lady Mother.”  
“So Dad, can you drive me to Olenca’s house?”  
“Why can you not drive yourself?” He asked her.  
“Do you know where I am going? I am going to the bad side of town. I also do not speak portuguese. I speak French, but not portuguese. Besides, my car is doing something weird. Unless Isabel–”  
“Olenca doesn’t live in the bad side of town.” Richard York interrupted her as he stretched his neck. “To where we went yesterday, Anjou’s office, that is the bad side of town.”  
“It is in the border of Upper Middleham.” Anne corrected him.  
“You can imagine what kinda deals she makes. Elizabeth could have helped you.”  
“My Elizabeth?” Edward asked.  
“Not her, Beth!” Richard corrected his brother.  
“From now on,” Anne started, “Elizabeth would be called Beth, and Edward’s would be called Lizzie. Sometimes I think that you and Mother and the Yorks made a plan to name your children with the same name. I am Anne, there is an Anne to in the Yorks. Mother is named Anne. There are two Richards sitting in this table, do you know how confusing is that.”  
“Did you ate a parrot?” He Father asked.  
“No. Why?” She asked.  
“Take a hint.” Her Father said, “Can you hurry up with Little Anne’s breakfast.”  
“Dad!” Anne complained as Isabel came with her phone in her hand.  
“Morning Dad.” She said as she threw a kiss to him, “George, Ed, Richard.”  
“I talked with Mother, Annie. She wished to speak to you.”  
“About what?”  
“About something. If you can call her during the afternoon, she said that she would be grateful.”  
“Okay.” Anne said.  
“Can you accompany me to Olenca’s house? I do not want to be alone.”  
“Fear of being kidnapped, Anne?”  
“Is that you fear–” Richard started.  
“You will take me?”  
“No!” He cried. “But if you are kidnapped, trust me that they will let you go in an instant. I would.”  
“Very funny.” Anne said, “Can you accompany me Dad? Or you George? Edward?”  
“I am meeting Elizabeth’s parents.” Edward said, “They are getting to the airport today.”  
“George?” Anne asked.  
“I have to do something.”  
“Where?” Anne asked.  
“I have to do something. I wont say no more.”  
Anne looked at Richard with puppy eyes.  
“No!” He cried, “I wont go. Last time I got into a car with you, you took control of the radio. You started to listen that New Direction band.”  
“Which time are you talking. Because there was one time when I was listening to Glee, and another time to One Direction?”  
“Whatever. I swear that day I wanted to throw myself from the car.”  
“The one that was only boys.”  
“Then it was One Direction.” George said.  
“How do you know that?” Isabel asked.  
“The new Freshman class girls, they are all about them.”  
“Can you go with me, Izzy?”  
“I can’t Anne. I have to clean my closet. I have to separate the clothes that I will donate to the Salvation Army.”  
“The Salvation Army loves Dolce and Gabbana.” George teased.  
“At least it is good clothing.”   
“Dad! Please!”  
“You can drive on your own.”  
“But my car is doing something funny.” Anne complained.  
“Here is what I will do. I will give you Carl, and he will wait for you. I will call another car.” Richard Neville said as he told with his hands to one of the servants to call for a car.  
“None of this would have not happened if Olenca was here.” Richard York noted. “Everything runs so smoothly when she is here.”  
“Can you come with me? For moral support?” Anne asked him as she stood up from her chair. “Pretty please, pretty Dickon?”

Richard rolled his eyes. 

“I should have gone to Ibiza with Brackenbury. He was like “You are going to miss it, Richard! Hot girls in bikinis." But no, I chose to come here.”  
“Are you coming, yes or no?” Anne asked.  
“Does it look as if I have another choice?”

 

A.N: Let me know how I am doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I am doing! ;)


	6. On The Road

“Let me drive.” Richard said to Anne as her Father looked for the keys.  
“Why?” Anne asked.  
“Because you don’t like taking freeways. We can be there if twenty minutes. If you take the other way, we would be there in an hour.” Richard responded.  
“Can’t you wait forty minutes more?” Anne asked her.  
“You drive really slow, Anne.” Richard admitted.  
“No. I will drive. Is your name Richard Neville?” Anne asked him as she kissed her father’s cheek.  
Richard thought for a moment.  
“My name is Richard.”  
“Okay yes. But are you a Neville. I think not.”  
“No.” Richard answered.  
“Actually, we are.” George said. “Mother’s maiden name is Neville.”  
“Shut up, George!” Anne yelled  
“But she isn’t Neville from Warwick.” Anne added, “She is a Neville from the other side of the pond. Therefore Mr. George York, your argument is invalid.”  
“I still think that you should be a dancer instead of a lawyer.” Richard said her as he walked out of the door.  
“I think that you look better in the passenger seat. With your mouth shut. Singing along to whatever music choice I choose.” Anne said as she took the keys form her Dad’s hand.  
“Don’t push him Anne!” Her Father yelled to her.  
“I do not promise anything!” Anne yelled as she pushed Richard out of the door.  
“How much time do you think those two will last without realizing?” Edward asked Richard Neville when Anne closed the front door.  
“I don’t know. But I would like if it stays in that stage forever.” Richard Neville said.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

“If we had taken the highway, we would have been there already.” Richard York said to Anne.  
“I know.” Anne said as she looked for her iPod.  
“Keep your hands on the road.” Richard said as he took her purse. “What do you want?”  
“My iPod. Your voice irritates me when you think you are the one who is in charge. “  
“I am in charge.” Richard said zipping the purse.  
“Why would you be in charge?” Anne asked.  
“Because I am Richard York.” He said.  
“OH MY GOD!” Anne yelled making Richard yell as he asked if she was okay.  
“I am seating besides Richard York. Oh my gosh. I must take a selfie and put it on twitter.” She said sarcastically.  
“Haha. You are very funny Anne.” Richard said.  
“And I think you mean that I should keep my hands on the wheel. Not in the road.” Anne noted.  
“Move to the left lane.” Richard said.  
“Why?”  
“Because they said so.” Richard said as he pointed to the sign.  
Anne turned her signal light on, and as she waited to the car behind her to let her move, she could listen to her phone buzzing.  
“Can you see who is texting me?” Anne asked as she changed lanes.  
“Little Miss Popular!” Richard sighed.  
“Password?” He asked her. Anne looked at him.  
“1-2-3-4.” Anne said.  
“Are you serious?” He asked her.  
“1-0-0-2.” Was all that Anne said.  
“How do you know that?”  
“I have known you since as long I can remember. “  
“What does that have to do with it?” Richard asked.  
“You are really predictable, Richard. What did Veronique texted me?” She asked.  
“How do you know it was Vero?”  
“Because I know her ringtone. What did she texted?”

Richard began to read the text.

Veronique: Are you going out with my brother? You didn’t say anything to me?

“Has your scoliosis affected the nerve in your brain that allows you to read?”  
“That is just rude and tactless.” Richard spat.  
“What does it says?”  
“Are you not going to say you are sorry?” He asked.  
“For what?”  
“For saying that my scoliosis has affected my reading ability.” Richard said.  
“Why are you so touchy?” Anne asked.  
“Veronique asks if you are dating Alexandre.”  
Anne quickly grabbed the phone from Richard’s hand and called her before turning to Richard and saying “Don’t speak a word about this.”

Richard listened to one side of the conversation only. From what he gathered was that they were only seeing each other. Nothing more. There was no label on it. He knew Anne too well. There was probably something more.

“Is that why you asked me to cover for you the other night? No questions asked?” Richard asked.

Anne was still talking on the phone, which caused her to miss a stop sign.

“ANNE!” Richard yelled.

From the other line, Veronique asked if that was Richard. Richard took the phone from Anne’s hands and told Veronique to call her later because she was driving.

“You missed a stop sign.”  
“And?”  
Then she saw the lights. The blue and red lights behind her. Richard groaned as he let his head fall back.

“I told you I should have taken the wheel.”  
“Just give me the registration and the insurance, pretty Dickon.”

Richard rolled his eyes and opened the glove compartment. Richard Neville’s car was really organized, unlike Anne’s, and he quickly found the documents.  
When the policeman was walking to the car, Richard told her just to nod, not to fight and not to say that she was Anne Neville of Middleham.

“Oh chill, Richard. Hi!” Anne said.  
“Registration, insurance and driver’s license.”   
Anne gave it to him.  
“Are you Richard Neville’s Anne? From Middleham?”  
Anne looked at Richard with a wicked smile.  
“In fact, I am.”  
“Oh in that case, go on. I shouldn’t give a ticket to the daughter of the man who paid for my wife’s surgery. But if I were you, I would keep in mind that you are not driving in the freeway. There are stop signs, remember that Ms. Neville.”  
“Yes officer.” Anne said, her voice becoming of an innocent as she closed the window.  
“I am going to be honest. I wouldn’t have mind getting arrested by him.”  
“Now you sound like my Mother.” Richard said.  
“You were saying? Not say that I was Annie Neville?”  
“I would have given you the infraction anyway. Even if you were Princess Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Anne and Richard's relationship? Are they more like brother and sisters? Or friendzoned by each other?


	7. At Olenca's

Anne parked the car across the street of Olenca’s house. Richard insisted that he should stay in the car, because it was a matter between Olenca and her. 

“Go. I’ll stay here.” Richard insisted, as he pushed the seat back.  
“I need moral support.”

Richard took her hands inside his, and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
“You have my moral support. Now, go on and–”

Anne looked to her window, and almost had a heart attack. There she saw this tall tan skin guy that reminded him of Khal Drogo. She remembered him. 

“Are you serious he could–” Richard said when anne lowered the window.  
“You are Alfonso. You are Olenca’s son, right?”  
“You are the little brat who–” 

Alfonso was interrupted by the sound of his Mother’s voice calling him.

“Alfonso. Who is it?”  
“Could you move?” Anne said to Olenca’s son as she opened the door. Richard, on the other hand, he looked frightened when he saw that guy in Anne’s window.

“Annie! Anne, wait up!” He said as he unfastened the seat belt and got out of the car. 

Anne looked funny as she walked and as she called for Olenca.

“I am really sorry. I really am! Olenca! Olenca!” Anne started as she crossed the street without looking. Meanwhile, Richard seemed to be afraid of Olenca’s son. He hesitated to walk, but he ran like a little boy towards Anne.

“You too Richard?” Olenca asked him.  
“I am just here because she needed moral support. I had nothing to do with it.”  
“I am sorry, Olenca. I really am. I just wanted to see you happy.” Anne said.  
“You did not had to meddle Anne. You hurt me.” Olenca said.  
“I just wanted to see you happy. I really did. I still want you to get some loving. You are young and . . . you are young.”  
“I know that what I did was wrong. But I . . .” 

Anne looked to the side towards Richard and Olenca’s son and ordered them to wait outside. Richard was the only one who obeyed he walked to the living room. While Alfonso stayed with her mother.

“Mamãe?” Alfonso asked his mother.  
“Tem mãe está bem? Devo deixá-lo com a rica mimada?”  
Anne understood the last part. He called her the rich spoiled girl.  
“Excuse me? Did he just called me a rich spoiled brat?” Anne asked Olenca.  
“Vá para a sala de estar. Não deixe sozinho Ricardo Iorque.” Olenca said to her son as she pushed her son out of the kitchen.  
“Olenca. I am really sorry. I really am. I am indeed. I didn’t know that . . . I am sorry, Olenca. I . . . I am. You need to go back. I am being made to wash the clothing. You are the only one I . . . you need to come home. You need to. We need you.” Anne said.

Olenca looked at Anne. She was making the puppy eyes that she always had when she wanted something to be done. Olenca knew it. She noticed it.

“And if you come. I will make sure that Daddy raises your salary. Weren’t you wishing that Alfonso could go to College?”

Anne was a master manipulator and Olenca knew it. She knew it. And Olenca taught her that.

“No.”  
“Olenca!” Anne complained.  
“You need to learn what is right from what is wrong. You need to behave more like Isabel. More like Richard. Like Veronique.” Olenca said.  
“Please Olenca. Please!”  
“I didn’t come all the way here for you to say no to me. You have to come back.”  
“Well,” Olenca started, “You will have to see how you will have to turn around. I will not go back!”

Anne grunted. She grunted and groaned. She walked out of the kitchen, and then passed through the living room. 

“Richard!” Anne yelled as she slapped the back of Richard’s head. His head bobbed forward because of her hand.  
He looked at Olenca.  
“You said no?” Richard asked, “Say a prayer for me. I may not live because of it.”

Tell me what you think :)


	8. Mutually Assured Destruction

Anne felt shamed. She had shamed the great Neville name, and the laundry awaited her. The pile of dirty clothes that belonged to her, her father, Isabel, Edward, George and Richard. It was waiting for her. She had nightmares of it. In her dreams, all the dirty clothing fell upon her. She suffocated, then a light felt upon her.

She opened her eyes and saw Richard opening the shades of her room. She hated that particular window, and how the rays of sunshine fell on her bed. She pulled the cover up to her head.

“Anne!”

She remained silent. 

“God’s sake, I am so tired!” Richard yawned as he walked to Anne’s bed.  
He could see Anne’s figure molding the covers and sat above her, softly laying on tip of her.

“Then go to your room and let me sleep!” Anne yelled.  
“I wont!” He said as he jumped to the bed.  
“Richard, get off!”  
“Come on Annie, you have to rise from your bed. Is almost ten in the morning and you are still in bed.”  
“I am not getting out of this bed. I will not go down. I will not accept that I lost and that I couldn’t get Olenca back. I wont. I can’t. I am a Neville and I don’t do laundry.”  
“Who does your laundry while on school?” He asked as he got inside the cover.  
“Olenca. She comes every Wednesday for my clothes and Isabel’s.” Anne said as she pushed the cover down for air.  
“I am a fail.”  
“No, you are not.”  
“I am. I even got pulled over because I missed a stop sign. Veronique is furious with me because of–.”  
“About that?” Richard interrupted her, “What is going on with Alexandre and you?”   
“Why do you care?” Anne asked.  
Richard laughed, “Because I do. I just think he is a bit too old for you.”  
“I am tired of boys my age. I like older guys now. They are more tender. Are you jealous?”  
“He is twenty years old, Anne. You are not yet sixteen. He is four years older than you.”  
“How far have you two gone?” Richard asked, not looking at her.  
“Why are you asking me that?” Anne said as she turned her face away from him.  
“I just want to know.”  
“You may be my best friend, but I wont talk to you about those things.” Anne said.  
“I know. You shouldn’t go out with him. He dated Margaret once. He broke her heart.”  
“Well, Margaret is your sister. Yorks get attached to persons and things easily.”  
“Stop asking me about my personal life. It is not of your business.”  
“Oh really?” He asked her. He did wanted to know more about her and that French boy, “Well, if you don’t tell me I will tell your father and will also tell him that you two have gone pretty far.”  
“You wouldn’t!” Anne gasped.  
“So the two of you have done the dirty?”  
“You are bluffing.” Anne scoffed.  
“Am I?” He said, “If you tell me, I will take care that Olenca comes and you never in your life you would worry of doing laundry.”  
“Are you, Richard Gloucester York, blackmailing me?” Anne asked. She only said his second name when she was furious with hi,  
He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up, “I don’t know.”  
“Where are you going?” Anne asked, “RICHARD!”  
“What?”  
“Don’t.” Anne warned.  
“If you wont tell me a thing then I will find the answer myself.”  
“You bastard! Richard! If you say a think I will tell your Mother about what happened with Catherine.” Anne said, “Yes, I know about that. I was in the bathroom last year. I know everything, Richard; and if you say a thing I will promise you mutually assured destruction. Complete annihilation, Richard York. If your Mother knows that her precious pretty Dickon and his gold digger Cate had a pregnancy scare last year, and I say that you and her are having another, you will never see the world again.”  
“Gold digger Cate? Cate is not a gold digger, she could easily be s rich as we both are.”  
“She could, but she isn’t! And if you say a word to anyone about Alexandre, I will make sure that everyone else knows that you crapped your pants last year alongside Cate because you couldn’t put a hat on it.” Anne said as she gave him his loafers.  
Richard looked at her, his pale cheeks getting red. 

He passed his hand through his hair and mumbled something that Anne couldn’t listen.

“And tell everyone that I do not do laundry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne isn't an angel in my story. Nor Richard is. They are the best of friends, but they can be each other's nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard felt rage. He knew Anne, and if he said something, he knew that she would open that beautiful mouth of hers and tell his mother. He remembered what happened to Edward. He had a daughter named Grace with a girl that he got with when he was around seventeen. If his Mother knew about it, he would put him in a all boys school. he couldn’t do that. As much as he hated her at the moment, going to school without Anne would be really boring. Anne had the ability of lighting up the classroom. She had the ability of correcting the professors and not getting punished. She had the ability to always getting her way with everything.  
He walked to his room. He kicked the little trash can out of the way. He couldn’t let Anne date a guy like him. He had dated his sister, then dumped her. He looked for his phone in his pocket, and dialled his sister Margaret, who was in Isabel’s year. She was in Paris with his Mother and Anne Beauchamp. His sister wanted to be like their mother. She had the same extravagant yet graceful taste of his mother. 

She didn’t answered. He called her one more time, and let it ring.

“Hello?” Margaret answered.  
“Marge?”  
“Of course Richard.”  
“Can I talked to you, Marge. Are you busy?”  
“No, not really! What’s up?”  
“Do you remember Alexandre?” Richard asked his sister.  
“Of course I do. Getting stood up in Winter Ball is not something that you do not forget. Why do you ask?”  
“Nothing, is just that, Catherine, she is seeing him. Should I worry?” He asked her.  
“You shouldn’t worry about Catherine. Annie is the one who is dating him now.”  
“Anne?” Richard asked.  
“Yes.” Margaret said.  
“Anne Neville?” He asked her.  
“Are you deaf? Yes, Anne Neville. Have she not said anything to you? Aren’t you two as thick as thieves.”  
“We are, but she doesn’t say anything to me about those things.” Richard said in a worrying tone as he scratched his head.  
“Oh why, Anne!” Richard groaned.  
“What is that in your voice?” Margaret asked him.  
“What?” He asked her.  
“Rich?”  
“Are you okay?” She asked, “You seem worrying.”  
“Should I be worried?” Richard asked, “I mean, she is really young–”  
“Richard? Do you like her?”  
“Who?”  
“Annie? Do you like her?”  
“Of course I do, Margaret. She is my best girl friend.”  
“I mean do you like her as in . . . you know . . . how a guy likes a girl. She is your girl friend after all.”  
Richard remained silent as he took a couple seconds to think.  
“No!” He said, his voice getting all nasal and high, “No! Marge for goodness sake! Have you been drinking too much wine while in Paris?”  
“Okay, okay!” Margaret laughed, “Don’t need to have a heart attack, Rich. Just don’t worry about it. Every girl in our school has to go through their Alexandre phase. I went through it, and there have been some boys too.”  
“Isn’t a little creepy that he dates girls with licenses that say UNDER 21 until their birthdays?”  
“Look, if you are worried, tell her Father. Just tell Richard! He will sort her out.” Margaret said.  
“I can’t do that. She will rat me out. She told me.”  
“What does she have on you?” Margaret asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“You sort it out with Anne, Richard. You know her and you know her better than she knows herself. Just please her, and spoil her and tell her that you are worried about her. That you only seek the best for her . . . Look, I got to go. The investors have just arrived. For goodness sake’s Richard, wish me luck. If I get this, Mother would be so proud! I’ll see you in a few weeks nw. Maybe I will come arrive first, then Mother and Nan will follow me after.”  
“Okay, bye!”  
“Just talk with her, made her laugh. Sort it out. Bye, Rich.”

Richard stood up from his bed. He walked to Anne’s room. He knocked on the door, but she did not answered.

“Annie!” He insisted. He opened the door with his ring and entered. She was still in her bed, but she was talking on the phone, looking at the window. He couldn’t see her, but she could see her. She was still in her pyjamas. They were cream coloured, like the colour of her skin, while her reddish blond hair was in two braids. He walked over to her, silently, and pulled one of her braids. Like he did when he was a little boy.

“ . . . I call you later.” Anne said before hanging up the phone. She looked back and ignored him.  
“To whom where you talking?” He asked her as he pulled her braid again. 

She pulled herself away from her, and asked him what he wanted.

“I just don’t want him to break that little heart of yours.” Richard said.  
“I don’t know of what you are talking about.” Anne said.  
“You do. Margaret just told me.”  
“My little heart wont break.” Anne said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Margaret is wrong. I am not dating anyone. It is none of your business, Richard. If I dated, I could date anyone whom I liked.”  
“Just be careful, Annie.”  
“RICHARD!” Anne yelled.  
“Okay, okay. I will not say another thing!”  
“RICHARD!” Anne said in distress, but he couldn’t figure or  
“Okay, damn it!”  
“No Richard. Look . . . there!” Anne yelled.  
“What?!”Richard asked.  
“ Spider . . . Richard!” Anne said standing up in the bed, “SPIDER!”

Richard looked at her and laughed.

“It is tiny spider, Anne. It is so pretty!” Richard said as he took her shoe off her foot, and smacked it, “I think is ironic that your favourite super hero is Spider Man and you yell like a little girl when you see a spider." 

“Andrew Garfield and Tobey Maguire made it more bearable.” Anne said as she winced at the sight of the dead spider. 

Richard smiled at her. She was still glued to the wall. Anne heard footsteps coming. It was her father.

“What is going on?” He asked.  
“A spider.” Richard said. “A tiny little spider. Here look.”

Richard Neville reacted just like his daughter did. His body hair curled.

“Throw does shoes away, Richard. It is infected.” Richard Neville said.  
“Really, Richard? You too? A spider? A little spider?”  
“Richard get that fucking thing off!” Richard Neville cried, “You are just as your father was. Throw it away!” He said before turning towards Anne. “Anne, you have to do your laundry. Give you to Susan. She will go to the laundry.”

Richard then came back to her room.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked her.  
“Stop meddling. I warn you.” Anne said.  
“Are you still mad at me?” Richard asked Anne, again pulling her braid.  
“Half mad.” Anne said, slapping his hand away from her. “Don’t pull my braid. It gives me headache.”  
“Okay!” He said moving his hand to her shoulder blades. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  
“I will be downstairs.”  
“Do you do your laundry while in school?” Anne asked.  
“Yes, why?” Richard asked. He instantly regreted saying yes.  
“If you help me, I wont be half mad at you.”  
“You wont be?” He asked her.  
“No I wont.”  
“You promise?” He asked her.  
“I promise.”  
“I will only if you give me a few kisses.” Richard said.

A.N: Tell me what you think? Do you like them? Tell me what you think of Anne and Richard.


	10. Doing The Laundry

Anne sighed and put the bag of chocolates she had in her hands down into the bed. She cleaned her hands, and then her mouth, and walked pass Richard to close the door.

“Come!” Anne said as she leaned into him and pressing her lips into his. 

It took Richard by surprise. It really did. This was not the first time that they had kissed each other. Actually, they were each other’s first kiss. When Richard eldest sister, Elizabeth married they were both around four or five years of age. The wedding was in Paris. Anne was sitting besides Richard, and they kissed each other when Elizabeth was kissed by her husband, making the iconic kiss of the groom and bride look shaded in the press. They looked at each other, and kissed. They hardly remember it, but there is a photo of it in the York Estate, and in the press.

“What are you doing?” He asked her, pushing her away.  
“You told me to kiss you!”  
“No I didn’t!” Richard whispered, “I said, that you would have to give me a few kisses . . . I was talking about this, Anne!” Richard said as he grabbed the chocolate bag in Anne’s bed.  
“Oh!” Anne gasped.  
“Kisses. I do not call them Kisses, Richard. They are Hershey’s. I call them Hershey’s!”  
“I feel violated.” Richard said.  
“But you kissed back!” Anne said.  
“I am a male. It is a natural response. Did you seriously thought that I would want a kiss for doing your laundry?”  
“Yes.” Anne said.  
“Then you are wrong.” Richard said. “Now give me that!” He said as he grabbed the bag only to find it full of the aluminium paper.  
“I ate them all.” Anne explained.  
“C’mon!” Anne said as she grabbed his hand.  
“This wouldn’t have happened if you had insulted Olenca.” Richard said as he looked through the tiny bag.  
“They were from Valentine’s day. You have a sensible belly, Richard. They would have given you diarrhoea.”  
“They wouldn’t have!” He said as she went to her bathroom. When she came out, she gave him a Kit Kat bar.  
“Where did you have that?” He asked her as he entered the bathroom.  
“In a place!” Anne said. 

They were hidden in one of the shoe rags she had hanging in the door.

“Where?” He asked again. He didn’t like Kit Kat that much. He kept looking.   
“You are not going to be able to find them!” Anne said.  
“You always hide stuff at plain sight!” Richard said as he started to open the drawers were her pads where.  
“You use pads?” He asked her surprised.

Her mother insisted that she wore pads because of health reasons, while her Dad just didn't want her to use tampons because he was a father.

“Stop snooping!” Anne complained as she walked towards him, pulling him by his arm. It felt weird to see Richard looking at her lady things. “Start helping. If you do not want it, give it to me.”   
“I’ll have at it.” Richard said as he opened the candy bar.  
“And who said that I was the one who will wash your clothes? You would do it.” Richard said as he fell back on her bed. "I wish my bed was like this one."  
“Do you remember when we poked with a wire the water mattress that my Dad used to have?” He asked her.  
“It wasn’t me.” Anne said, “That was you and George. The two of you.”  
“You were watching.”  
“I was keeping guard.” Anne corrected as she threw all of her clothing into a hamper.  
“Do you remember how mad my mother got when her precious antique Persian carpet got ruined?”  
“Of course I do. I was the one who told Cecily that the two of you were the ones that–”  
“It was you?” Richard asked.  
“Yes. Who else would have been?”  
“I always thought that it was Isabel.”  
“Izzy? Ha!”  
“Because of that, I got grounded for two weeks without my playstation.”  
“And you got spanked!” Anne smirked.  
“I was . . ." Richard said looking straight at her eyes. She could see the mischief in his eyes, just as when he was a little boy. "I got spanked because of you.” Richard said looking straight at her.  
"I know. One of my greatest accomplishments." Anne laughed.  
“Did you received the e-mail? About the trip to Vienna? It was a few weeks ago, and the deadline is next week. Are you going?” He asked her.  
“Of course I am. It wouldn’t be a class trip without me.”  
“We are actually taking classes.”  
“I know. Who do you think gave the idea to Professor Stanley?”  
“It was you?”  
“No, but close. It was Dad. I spoke to Dad about doing a class trip, and he intervened for my cause. You are going, right?”  
“I told Mother. She said to tell Edward about it. I told him early in the morning, and he said that he would make sure the payment is received today.”  
“He did?”  
“Yes, he said that I had been dating my hand for too long. That I need real company.” Richard laughed.  
“And have you?” Anne asked.  
“That doesn’t concern you.” He said.  
"You haven't had a girlfriend since Cate. You must be . . . have you broken your hand yet?"  
"As I said, it does not concern Anne Neville. Richard York."  
“Still, I must tell Father that we need to buy a new washer.” Anne pointed out.  
“Now come on,” Anne said, not wanting to touch any of his hands for fear of being contaminated. 

He stood up and followed her. The hamper was bigger than her. When they got to the laundry room, Richard told her that she should separate her clothing by colours. Creams and white, brights, and darks.

“Why”Anne asked.  
“Do you want those pairs of white pants to get blue?”   
“They aren’t white, Richard. They are bone white.”  
“Same crap.”  
“Weren’t you Richard York? Son of Cecily Neville?”  
“Yes, but it doesn't count now. Just classify them. Then if they are delicate, separate them too.”  
Anne rolled her eyes. She did separate her clothes. Everything went on delicate.   
“You can put your bedsheets with mine.” Richard said pointing to his pile.  
“No!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you have been dating your hand way too long, and I don’t want my stain sheets getting fertilized.” Anne said as he took his shirt off, ignoring her words.  
“What are you doing?” She asked him.  
“Recycling water.” He said, tossing the shirt to the washing machine.  
“You are getting fit!” A distracted Anne said as she poked his biceps.  
“Getting?” He asked.

She had never seen him without a shirt. Only when they were little kids, but when he was diagnosed with scoliosis he became very self conscious, even after his surgery. “Since I have no hunchback now, it is easier to me to do exercise.”

“You should be shirtless more often.” Anne said as she touched his abs, “You never had a hunchback, Rich.”  
“Pour the softener now.” He said as he walked to the drying machine. Kneeling in front of him to get something out. Anne looked at him and realized that her best friend had now the body of a man.  
“Richard Gloucester York. You have been hiding that body of yours. That is just being selfish.”  
“Selfish?” He asked her as he leaned to the machine, “I am modest.”

Anne could see the scar of his surgery. She remembered that she was present for the first two weeks after the surgery. He couldn’t walk a lot, and he went back to the hospital because he got a fever. She then went to a summer vacation in Holland with her parents and Isabel.  
“Your scar has faded.” Anne said as she trailed her finger up to his neck. He didn’t liked being touch there. He hated it.

“Don’t!”  
“Sorry.” Anne said as she pulled her hand away from him.  
“I am sorry. Is just that I do not like being touched there.” He said.  
“I am sorry. I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable–”  
“Is okay!” Richard said as he smiled, “I know that you didn’t . . . you know. I know it was curiosity.”  
“It has faded.” Anne replied, “I can hardly see it. Well I can but . . . you had a good surgeon.”  
“I did. I had two.”  
“I know. Your Mother insisted that you have a Mark Sloan for surgeon.”  
He smiled at her. Anne could be so sweet at times.  
He nodded as he put the clean shirt on.  
“When I complained about my bed earlier this week, it had nothing to do with my back. I just . . . your bed is just really soft.”  
“I know.” Anne said, “If you want you can come to my room and sleep there.”  
“Wouldn’t Alexandre get jealous?” He asked her as she sat in the floor against the door.  
She looked at him and he couldn’t figure out her eyes as he sat besides her.  
“Anne?”   
Her eyes were full of doubts.   
“Annie?”  
Anne could feel her heart racing. She felt dizzy. Richard saw how her pale cheeks were getting red as her strawberry blond heir  
“Anne, are you okay?”  
“Yes!” She said almost without a breath.  
“I’m . . . I am going to call Anjou and Olenca again.” She said, bolting out of the laundry leaving Richard confused and without answering his question. She was happy a minute before. Richard thought if maybe he had said something to upset her, but he didn’t. He just asked her about Alexandre, unless there was something going on, which he knew that was. He felt an overprotectiveness feeling overcoming him. He did not know what it was, but it felt as if something was pushing his chest to the floor.

A.N: ????Anne???


	11. Neville Estates

Anne drove all the way to Anjou by herself.

Richard kept texting her, but she ignored his texts.

Anne was glad that Anjou had settled everything. Anjou had rushed it, and told her that the only thing that was missing but it was to be settled were the foods, and events. 

“Do not worry. I have it settled, but it is not yet a deal. Do you understand?”  
“Of course I do. But I want everything be done. My birthday is in three weeks. Three weeks!”  
“Is a rush Ms. Neville.”  
“I know.” Anne said, “But you are aware that you call herself the best event planner in the nation.”  
“I am very aware of how I call myself.”

After the meeting Anne went straight to her Father’s offices to give him the bill of her party.

“Anne what is this?” Her Father asked.  
“Is the bill, Dad.”  
“Twenty thousand to pay the staff? The actors? And dancers?”  
“Daddy! I really want it to be like a Medieval Court. It is in a rush, Dad. I was not going to be this summer in here. Isabel and I, we were going to spend it with Mama and Cecily and Margaret, but you insisted that you didn’t want to be alone. I did not planned for anything, and you said that it would be okay, that the cost wouldn’t matter.”  
“I know my little moth.” Her father said, “Just watch it. There is still the place and I was contacted by that bitch of Anjou. The play itself is almost a hundred fifty thousand.”  
“But it is a beautiful place!” Anne said as she sat in her Father’s desk, just as she had done her entire life.  
“I know. I have been there before.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes, along time ago.”  
“Can I go with Isabel to see it. I saw it one time, but it was too long ago.”  
“Yes, go ahead. Take Richard with you.”  
“Dad?”  
“What is it Anne?”  
“Have you ever gotten lightheaded when you were talking with someone?” Anne asked.  
“Sometimes you make me feel lightheaded, Anne. You talk to much.”  
“I mean about, when you talk to someone–”  
“Are you asking me about boys, Anne?”  
“I am asking you about them, but it is not because of me.”  
“Hm. Go on. I better hear it from you that from someone else. Who is it Richard? You are always with him.”  
“It is not Richard.”  
“Then who is it?”  
“I am not talking about me.”  
“Then who are you talking about?”  
“A friend.”  
“A friend?” Richard Neville asked, “A friend name Anne?”  
“Oh Dad, you can be silly at time. The car still makes the weird sound. Richard said that it was probably that it needs new oil.”  
“Richard said that?” He asked looking at her trying to figure out his daughter.  
“That’s what he said.” Anne joked, but her Father didn’t understood it.  
“You will pay, wont you?” Anne asked as she took the bill, “I did improve my behaviour this trimester.”  
“You two too got suspended .” Richard said.  
“That was not my fault nor Isabel’s. It was Richard's. That day, he pulled a muscle. Speaking about Richard's muscle, he said that his back hurts because of his mattress.”  
“Should I talk to Cecily.”  
“He said that my bed was finer than his.”  
“I told him about it. He is as stubborn as his father was. Have you talked to Olenca?”  
“No. I went with Richard and she said that she didn’t want anything to do about it. Maybe if you go.”  
“No. Your Mother would take care that when she arrives.”  
“When does she?” Anne asked.  
“Sometime next week.”  
“Good!” Anne sighed, “I do not like washing clothes. It broke my nails.”  
“You washed them?” He asked, “I thought that you bribed someone of the help!”  
“Nope. I learned. Richard insisted that I do it myself.”  
“When I was a little boy, your grandmother insisted that I should wash my sheets.”  
“She did?”  
“Your Mother, you are a lot like her in that part. You hate house keeping. You better marry someone as rich or more wealthy than you are. You wouldn’t know how to survive.”  
“I will call you, then.”  
“If I’m dead?”  
“Well, I just call Richard if something like that ever–” Anne was interrupted by the sound of her phone.  
“Is it your Mother?” Her Father asked.  
Anne shook her head.  
“It is Richard.” She said as she tapped the ignore sign.  
“What if it is an emergency?”  
“He had been texting me all the time after I left home.” Anne said as she threw the phone to the couch.

Richard Neville’s sighed at his daughter before his phone began to ring.

“Your Father is a busy man.” Richard Neville smiled as he grabbed the phone.  
“Richard Neville . . . Richard?”  
“I am not here?” Anne mouthed to her father.  
“Anne?” Richard Neville asked. “She went to grab me something to eat.”  
“Yes, she is with me . . . There is no need to worry . . . She is . . . I will tell her to call you . . . okay . . . Anne told me that you were having problems sleeping. I will send a new mattress for you, okay . . . Next time, speak boy! . . . Bye.”  
Richard Neville looked at his daughter, “What was that?”  
“I think I upset him.” Anne said.  
“How?”  
“I saw his scar today. I . . . I said something . . . I said something about it. He looked at me really mad, and then . . . he became really sweet, then I felt pity about him, and he felt pity about my face . . . it is weird, Dad. Can you really change his bed. I feel bad about it.”  
“I’ll change his bed, Annie. Do not worry about it.”  
“Dad I felt so bad!” Anne sighed, “He is still really self-conscious. When he took his shirt off I was shocked. He had never done that in front of anyone, and I . . . so tactless asked when he started working out because he is getting stronger, and then I touched his scar. He went mad.”  
“You know that Richard . . . he has gone through a lot of things. You should be more tactful. What you felt, my dear, was the love you have for Richard. You love the friendship the two of you share. You two were practically raised together.”  
“It wasn’t about Richard.”   
“My little moth. You can be so cruel and so caring at the same time just as I am. Do not say that I do not know you because I know you as I know myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know, pretty please?


	12. The Revenge

A Week Later

 

George sighed.

They were waiting for their Mothers and Margaret. The flight was supposed to arrive at 1:46pm, but it was delayed for almost twenty minutes.

“I could have been playing Minecraft!” George complained out loud.  
“You know how to play Minecraft?” Richard asked his brother.  
“Of course I do. Aren’t you the house nerd?” George asked Richard.  
“The two of you stop complaining!” Edward complained.  
“Aren’t you complaining Edward?” Isabel asked.  
“You aren’t that pretty, Isabel.” Edward pointed out.  
“Talking about Isabel,” Anne started as she sat next to Richard, resting her head in his lap, “How is Elizabeth doing?”  
“What does Isabel has to do with Elizabeth?” Richard asked.  
“Elizabeth’s spanish translation is Isabel, Ricardo.” Anne said as he looked down upon her.  
“Oh!” He smiled.

Anne reached his curls and started pulling them.

“Stop it Anne!” Richard said.  
“I wish my hair was like yours.” Anne said, “It is so bouncy, like spring!”  
“Spring?”  
“Yes, spring. Your hair is alive, not like mine. Dead and flat.”  
“I thought that you said that my hair was Earth’s primary oil source in the future.” Richard reminded her.  
“It will be, but since it is washed it looks decent today.” Anne said, “Did you washed it because your Mother is coming?”  
Richard nodded, his hair bounced back and forward, “I did.”  
“You should wash your hair more often. You now look more handsome.” Anne said.  
“Handsome?”  
“Yes. You have a pretty face, and you hide it with that oil factory of yours.”  
“Are you saying that I am handsome?”  
“Yes.” Anne said before pinching his nose.  
“I see them!” Richard Neville said as he stood from the chair. Anne looked to the front. It took time for her to spot her.  
“Where?” Anne asked. Richard took her hand and pointed where before standing up.  
“Oh!” Anne gasped as she stood up, leaning on Richard’s leg, making him wince.  
“Sorry!” Anne said as she took off her purse, dropping it to Richard’s lap. 

Anne ran to her Mother like a little girl. Isabel was more poised. She just walked to her, slowly but with a smile. They both gave a hug to her Mother, and then to Cecily.

“I have my party planned.” Anne said as she took her Mother’s hand. “It is going to be amazing!”  
“I know, Annie. Cecily and I, we have been both working for something special for the three of you.”  
“You have?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.” Her mother said as she kissed her forehead. 

Anne and Isabel walked alongside her mother, Cecily and Margaret, while the three York brothers carried some of the many trunks of luggage of the three ladies who had arrived.  
“Oh Margaret!” Isabel sighed, “I am so glad . . . I am so glad that all of you are here. There was just too much testosterone in the house.”

Margaret was in the same year as Isabel, and was Isabel’s best friend. Anne felt left out because they started to walk at their usual pace, which was really fast and almost as if they were jumping. Anne got in the car with her Mother, sister and Father.

“Can I ride with the Yorks?” Anne asked.  
“Why?” Her mother asked, “Weren’t you anxious to see me?”  
“I am . . . is just that–”  
“Richard and Anne are attached at the hip mother.” Isabel said.  
“Shut up, Isabel. He has my stuff.”  
“He will give it to you when later on the day.” Richard said before he told the driver where to go.  
“Do you want me to tell you about your dress?” Mrs. Neville asked as she reached for her portfolio.  
“Yes!” Anne said, instantly forgetting about her purse. 

Her mother showed her the sketch. Anne became in love with it. It was beautiful. It had a lot of lace and periwinkle ribbons just as she had told her.

“Oh mother, it is beautiful!” Anne gasped.  
“That would be your first dress. You will have three dresses. The second one is this one, it is green, just like you wanted, and it has black fur in the neck. And this one, this one would be when you blow your birthday candles.” Her Mother said as she showed her. “This one would be like if it was gold threads, and pieces of gold sown into it. Cecily designed a head piece to go with it. It would be of gold and would be like a crown. A princess crown.”  
“I wanted a queen crown.” Anne said.  
“Anne do not be disgraceful.” Her Father reminded her.  
“I told Cecily that I wanted the crown of a queen.”  
“It would not be necessarily.” Her Mother said.  
“Now, Isabel, this will be your dress, one of these.”  
“Why does Anne have three dresses and I have one?” Isabel asked. 

Anne felt naked without her purse. At this time, Richard had her life in his hands. At least her social life. When they got to their home, Cecily Neville called and said that she will join them the next day for brunch, since Margaret had fallen asleep in one of her brother’s shoulder because she felt sick.

“The poor has jet lag.” Richard Neville said.  
“I am immune to jet lag.” Anne said.  
“No one is immune, Annie.”  
“I am. I need to go to the York House. Richard has my phone. He is probably snooping through my texts!” Anne said.  
“You’ll be okay one day without your phone. They would come tomorrow for brunch and you will have your phone.”  
“But Dad!”  
“Anne, your Mother is tired. Do not give her a headache.”  
“Annie?” She looked back. It was Isabel.  
“Yes?”  
“Richard is taking over your twitter.”

Isabel was totally right. Anne was really careless and in her phone every single app was automatically connected once her phone was unlocked. Richard knew it. He received a call from Anne to her phone and he answered.

“You know that you have really juicy things in here Anne. Your text message almost look like the girl from Mean Girls hair.” Richard said over the phone.  
“I cannot believe that you are snooping.”  
“Just because I was nice to you and you were to me, that does not means that I will not find a way to annoy the brains out of thee!”  
“Who are you know? Richard the III?” She asked.  
“Well, my name is Richard and my surname is York. Also my s–”  
“You are so full of yourself, Richard York. I am serious. I am going to block the phone.” Anne interrupted  
“To what?” Richard asked, “4-3-2-1?”  
That was what Anne thought.  
“That’s it. I am coming over!” Anne said when she saw what he had written in her twitter account.

Twitter Update: 

I, Anne Neville, must accept that I am in love  
with Richard York's hair.  
It is so curly and full of life.

He was getting even. The last week, she uploaded a picture where he was dressed as a little girl by his two oldest sister's Elizabeth and Anne.

Anne then wrote that Richard had her phone, but he instantly deleted the tweet, changed password and email.

“Is this because of the photo that you wouldn’t take down?” Isabel asked.  
“Yes!” Anne said.  
“I am going out. Tell Dad that I went to the Yorks.” Anne said as she grabbed her sister's keychain.  
“Annie, just wait until tomorrow.” Isabel said.  
Isabel’s phone began to buzz. “Annie, hit refresh.”  
“What did he . . . ?” Anne grunted.  
“I had not seen this picture of you on a long time. How old were you in this one? Eleven?”  
“Ten. I was ten, Isabel. I’ll be back soon.” Anne said.  
Anne didn’t need the GPS on this one. She knew the path to the York House as she knew the path of her house. 

Then her car suddenly stopped. 

She was not out of gas.  
Her Father always made sure of that.  
He had changed the oil.  
It was a flat tire . . . A flat tire.  
She did not have a phone because of Richard York.  
Then something hit her.  
Something hit her from behind.  
And for her, everything went black.


	13. Where is Anne?

Isabel was with her mother as they talked about the textiles. Isabel was going to wear a mint green dress. She had seen all the sketches. They were as if they were time traveling. Isabel loved Edward’s doublet too. She also liked Richard’s blue one.

“Tell your sister to come down.” Anne said, “I want to see if she likes this ones for the York brothers.

“Anne went out. I know that she would love this one for Richard, Mother. The blue one and the cream white. As for Edward, he would look better in a simple costume. Leather, cotton and tight pants to show off his calves. George, this one. He would like to show off his L’OREAL hair, and his arm muscles. Give him this one instead.” Isabel said as she made some new annotations to Richard’s sketch.  
“You’re getting this done in a week?” Isabel asked.  
“Of course. There are twelve of my interns that went to Parsons.”  
“Oh!” Isabel gasped as she answered phone.  
“I am not meddling. Whatever Anne is doing to you Richard, you deserve it.” Isabel said to Isabel as she put him on speaker.  
“Is Anne there with you?” Richard asked.  
“No why?” Isabel asked. 

Her mother instantly stood up. 

Frightened.

“Richard, is Anne not with you?” Mrs. Neville asked.  
“She’s not. That’s why I am calling.”  
“At what hour did she left?” Mrs. Neville asked.  
“Around seven.” Isabel said. She looked at the clock, it was now 10:38PM.  
“Maybe her car broke down.” Isabel said. “Richard?” 

He had already hung up.

“Anne!” Mrs. Neville grunted in annoyance.   
“What was the worst that could have happened?” Isabel asked.  
“Call your Father.” 

Isabel went up to his studio and told him that his wife wished to talk to him.

“What is it?”  
“Anne. She was supposed to be at the Yorks, but that was almost two hours.”  
“Is she not.”  
“That is what Richard said.”  
“I told her to stay here!” Richard Neville yelled.  
“You know Anne. You should have told her to run to the Yorks.” Isabel said.  
“Silence, Isabel. Did she took your car?”  
Isabel nodded.  
“You car is having problems with the tires and oil too. I told you that.”  
“You didn’t.”

Richard Neville grunted as he grabbed his wallet and his car keys.

“Stay here.” Richard Neville said.  
“If Richard calls, tell me. If she arrives. You call me.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

T H E N E X T D A Y

Anne felt her head pound. Everything around her smelled like alcohol. She opened her eyes and saw Richard sitting on a sofa.

“Give me my phone!” Anne said as she threw at him her pillow.


	14. Notice

I'll be out of the country for a week, so I wont be updating as much since it is a uni trip and I'll be surrounded by professors. If I have free time I will.   
Let me know what you thing of the story!

-Annelise, lots of love!


	15. Forgiven?

Anne was out of the hospital the same day. She had a bruise on the side of her right cheeks, but the doctor told her that it would fade in the next days. She certainly did not love having a bruise, but she loved the attention she was given by her Mother and Father.

“Do you know who hit me?” Anne asked her Father.  
“It was a drunk driver.” Her Father said. “He got pulled over a few miles ahead.”  
“And Izzy’s car? Is it bad?” Anne asked.  
“It can be fixed, but knowing your sister she will insist of having a brand new one.”  
“Can she have mine and I have her new one?” Anne asked.  
“Nice try. Now go on and drink that medicine of yours.”  
“It was a a medicine that helped with the headache and made me feel really funny.”  
“Don’t give her the pill. She can tough it off!” Her Mother said before whispering in her husband’s ear the funny yet barbarous things that Anne said while on the medicine.  
“She said that?” Richard Neville asked amused.  
“Yes, then she made fun of Cecily’s hats, which I think that it was her brain just telling the truth.”  
“Cecily does have awful taste in hats.” Her Father said, “Let’s give her the medicine. I want to listen.”

The next day, Richard York came to the house. Richard Neville told him to respect Anne’s property and not to meddle with the ‘sanctity’ of Anne’s twitter. Richard nodded as Neville patted his back and told him to slowly and kindly wake her up, and not to mind the things out of place that she might say because they were not her, it was her medicine.

“Specially do not feel offended if she says something about your Mother’s hats and extravagant taste in jewellery."

Richard quickly went to the stairs, and when he got to Anne’s room, the knob was locked. Again, he used his trick from school and opened Anne’s door. Richard looked at her. She looked really funny. She was sleeping on her chest. Her mouth wide open, and snoring, while her pillow was damp with saliva.

He sat in the bed, and caressed her hair. He smiled at her before he kneeled to softly and tenderly nudged her shoulder.

“Um?” Anne mumbled.  
“Annie!”  
“Hm?”  
“Guten Morgen! Bonmatin–”  
“It is actually Bonjour, you idiot.” Anne snapped still with her eyes closed.  
“I thought that you liked being woken up speaking French.”  
“You woke me up in German, then French regardless of it, I am still pissed at you. You stole my phone–”  
“I didn’t steal it. You gave it to me in the airport. You failed to retrieve it.”  
“Your voice makes me want to vomit.”  
“That is just one of the side effects of the medicine that the doctor gave you, love”  
“Don’t call me love. I currently hate you.”  
“Can I find a way to make you happy?” He said as he pulled her towards him. She opened one of her eyes and sighed.  
“You touch me, and I will give you the same scar I gave Dad when I was little.”  
“I am not going to tickle you . . . in fact–”

Richard started to tickle her. Anne started to laugh like a maniac. She pleaded him to stop but he continued. Anne’s laugh could be heard all the way to the Richard Neville’s studio were he was now with his wife.

“Those two are going to have fun in Vienna.” Richard said.  
“I hope not that much fun. I don’t want Anne getting suspended because she convince Richard on going to Salzburg in the middle of the night.”

Meanwhile, Anne kept laughing. Richard’s fingers were leaving red marks on her rib cage. She was almost without breath.

“Am I now on your good and sunshine side?” He asked her.  
“No.” Anne said.  
“Then what do I have to do?”  
“You will be my servant on my birthday that is next week.”  
“Deal.”  
“You will swear fealty to me.”  
“Haven’t I already done that?”  
“On the school trip you will carry all of my things, every single thing that I buy you will carry them.”  
“Aren’t I already your butler?”  
“Yes, but you have to be more involved.”  
“If someone heard this they would think that we are a couple and that I cheated on you and I am trying to make it up for you.” Richard said.  
“Well, you should. You should be on your knees Richard York. On your knees. Messing with a girl’s twitter is like messing with a heart.”  
“Is your heart a mess?”  
Anne shook her head.  
“No. But I think my stomach is. I think that I may vomit.” Anne said as she moved closer to him. “You shouldn’t have tickled me. I feel really nauseous.”  
“Am I forgiven?” He asked her.  
“Why would I forgive you?”  
“Well, your are spooning me Anne. Not that I complain. A beautiful girl like you on my chest, asking me to hug her.”  
“You are not that different from George.” Anne said pushing herself form him.  
“Am I forgiven?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Give me a foot massage.”  
“Still missing Olenca?”  
“I must give up apparently.” Anne said as Richard turned to the foot of Anne’s bed to get to her feet.  
“Just like that!” Anne moaned, “You have such heavenly hands, Richard. God!”  
“My name is Richard. Though I appreciate the comparison.”  
“Is that supposed to be funny?” Anne moaned with her eyes in the back of her head.  
“Do you like this?” Richard asked as he placed more pressure in her foot.  
“I do!” Anne bit her lip.  
“If the Yorks go on bankrupt, don’t worry Richard, I’ll hire you as my masseur.”  
“I hear that they get laid a lot.” Richard pointed out  
“I won’t be needing that kind of services from you.”  
“You’ll take matters into your own hands?” Richard asked  
“When you do you often get better results.” Anne pointed out.  
“Anne Neville!” Richard gasped. He did not expect that answer from her.  
“What?” Anne asked.  
“Is that Anne talking, or is it your medicine? You know what? Don’t answer me. I prefer not to know.”  
“Good. Because I was not going to tell you.” Anne said, pinching his nose with her finger.  
“Don’t touch me with those dirty hands.” Richard said.  
“Dirty hands?”  
“Yes.” Richard replied, “Your hands are no longer clean. I now know things that I did not wanted to know.”  
“If I was going to talk about dirty hands I would start talking about yours. I know what you do before you go to sleep.”  
Richard remained silent. He looked down upon her and sighed.  
“I need a girlfriend.” He said.  
“You do. But I don’t want you to. If you get a girlfriend you wont be around as you do.”  
“You selfish little brat.”   
“You know it is true.” Anne said, “When you were with Cate you hardly talked to me. You were always with her and I was on my–”

Richard looked down upon her to see why she had stopped talking. Anne had fallen asleep on his chest. His grey v-neck now had her drool.

“Annie?” He nudged her but she went to snore.  
“Anne!”  
“What!” She asked, waking up from her short sleep.  
“Are you serious?”  
“About what?”  
“Nothing.” Richard said kissing the top of her head.  
“Shh! I feel like pac man.”  
“Pac man?”  
“Yes.”  
“The medicine. I love it.”  
“Anne, the comment worries me.”  
“Am I forgiven?” He asked her.  
“No. I want something for my birthday.” Anne said.  
“What do you want?” He asked her.  
“For my birthday I want three things.”  
“Which are?”  
“I want a poodle.”  
“A poodle?” He asked her.  
“Yes. A poodle. A black one.”  
“Why a poodle.”  
“Poodles are like you. They have beautiful curly hair. They are nice and loving.”  
“I am nice and loving?” He asked her.  
“And handsome too. Really handsome. If I was not Anne, I would totally be in love with you.”  
“In love with you?”  
“Yes! You are really handsome.”  
“Even when my back was crooked?”  
“Even when your back was crooked.”  
“Really?” He asked her pulling her up to meet her sleepy eyes.  
“Really.” Anne said.  
“What is the other thing that you want?” He asked her.  
“I want a poodle. I also want to you be my escort to my birthday. I am deciding who looks the most medieval. You or Harry.”  
“Harry who?”  
“Henry Tudor.”  
“I don’t want you to go with Tudor. He is a year older than you. It is set. I am at your service. Aren’t I already your servant. I’ll be your Richard of York. Do you want me to be a duke? Prince?”  
“A squire.” Anne said.  
“You’ll be knighted.”  
“Knighted. Anne you are not talking clearly.”  
“I want to sleep. Do you want to be a duke?”  
“I am named to be a king.”  
“King?”  
“Richard I, II, III.”  
“The third was from the house of white flower.” Anne said.  
“You mean from the White Rose of York?”  
Anne laughed nodding, “York!”  
“You’ll be Richard of York!” Anne laughed.  
“What is the other thing.”  
“I don’t know yet. I just want know to you hold me tight.”  
“So I am forgiven now?”  
“I think so. It depends how I react after I am off the medicine.” Anne said giving him kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
   
Let me know what you think!


	16. car ride

Richard had fallen asleep besides Anne. He was cuddling her, holding her tight. Her head resting on the curve of his neck. He always could fall asleep easily in Anne’s bed. It was so soft and fluffy, and having someone to hug wasn’t that bad either, though Anne’s toe nails were scratching his feet.

Later on, Anne woke up because of Richard’s snoring in her ear. She untied herself from his arms. She went to her bathroom to brush her teeth, and take a quick shower. She had awoken with a sharp pain on her back, probably because of sharing a bed. After showering, she realized that she had not taken clothes for her to dress. She would have gone out in the towel, but Richard was in her room, though sleeping. She woke him up.

“Richard!” Anne called.  
“Richard!”  
“Gloucester! York!”

He did not answered. She took a deep breath to gather up the courage to go to her room. Her room was really cold, and when she opened the door, she called for Richard one more time, this time, yelling his name so loud that it could be heard at Isabel’s room.

Richard looked up and then to the sides. He saw Anne behind the bathroom door, but his eyes began to close again.

“Richard!”  
“Hm?”  
“Can you step out of the room for a few minutes?” Anne asked.  
“For what?” He asked her.  
“Just step out!”  
“No. I like your bed.”  
“Richard I need my shirt and shorts.”  
“I’ll cover my eyes. I swear. I cross my heart and hope to die!” Richard said as he covered his eyes.  
“Richard!” Anne wined, Richard sighed and sat in the bed.  
“Hurry up!”  
“Are you serious Anne?”  
“Yes. Yes I am.”

Richard grunted and stood up. He passed by her and slid his hand inside her bathroom and turned off the lights. Anne rolled her eyes as she turned on the light and quickly walked to her closet. She grabbed the pair of shorts and shirt that she had chosen the day before for her to wear that day. She then looked through her underwear and grabbed the first pair of panties and bra that she found. 

Richard was knocking on the door, counting how long she was taking.

“–sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine–”  
Anne opened the door, making him almost fall.  
“So . . .” Anne started, “Why are you here?”  
“Are you serious?” Richard asked.  
“No, my name is Anne Neville.” Anne said, “What did you said this morning. I hardly remember a thing.”  
“Seriously? Do you not remember the funny things that you said. Anne, you told me quite personal stuff of yours.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Yes. You said something about fingers, taking matters into your own hands, wanting a boyfriend, you told me that I was the most handsome of the York boys–”  
“Impossible,” Anne interrupted, “Edward is the most handsome.”  
“Did I say something about your Mother?”  
“You did. You said that she thought that she was a queen. I should have recorded you . . .” Richard stopped talking when he saw Anne’s face. Her face gave him chills running down his spine, “I am joking, I would never make you look stupid.” Richard answered.  
“You bet!”  
“Since you do a fine job yourself!” Richard murmured loud enough to Anne to listen and take her pillow and hit him in the back of his neck.  
“Okay, I deserved that.”  
“What do you want, Richard. I am still pissed at you.”  
“You said that I was forgiven.”  
“No you were not. I recall that I said it depended how I reacted later on.”  
“So you do remember, Anne. Therefore, I am forgiven. C’mon. Let’s go to my house. Mother has been wanting to see you.”  
“But I am the one who is recovering.”  
“I’ll sneak my Dad’s old wine to my room later if you agree.”  
Anne loved the wine of the late Richard York. Her Dad only let her have a cup per dinner, and it was diluted with water. It was the same for Isabel.  
“Tell Iz to come.”  
“Iz has to go some place for something.”  
“There I’ll be Dad’s old wine.”  
“Are you trying to make me drunk?”  
“You’ve never been drunk.”  
“True, but, I can’t. My medicines says that I shouldn’t mix them with alcohol.”  
“I have Mozart’s chocolate. I know that you like those.”  
“Milk or Dark?”  
“Milk!” Richard smiled.

Anne couldn’t have opened her closet faster. She took a pair of sandals, grabbed her purse, and took Richard’s hand.

“When we go to Vienna this semester, I’ll buy a lot and have them shipped here.”  
“I think you are exagerating.” Richard Neville said as they went down the stairs.  
“Where are you pair of partridges going.”  
“Richard is more of a toucan.” Anne said.  
“Toucan? Why toucan?” Richard asked Anne.  
“Well, you have a big nose.”  
“His nose is perfectly ordinary.”  
“Thanks!” Richard York said to Richard Neville.  
“Where are you going Anne?”  
“Yorks. Richard has Mozart balls.”  
“My Mother wants to see her. Something about a headpiece and a fitting. Boring stuff. I was thinking, since next year is we’ll be taking our tests, and start apllying for early university. I need a internship. Maybe an internship in a place that does not have the surname York would do good.”  
“Are you serious?” Anne asked.  
“You asked my Mother to give you your internship. Because she was going to Dubai. I was young.”  
“I don’t know Richard. Maybe I can refer you to a place where the Nevilles aren’t involved as well.”  
“Better!” Richard said.  
“Send me your transcriptions.”  
“I will. C’mon Anne.”  
“Please do not mess with her twitter!” Richard Neville yelled before they both went out of the door.

In the car ride, Richard took the wheel while Anne was painting her nails. Richard hated the smell.

“Do it when we arrive.”  
“If Cecily sees me with my nails like me, she will kill me.” Anne said.  
“Well, I don’t like it either. It looks bad.” Richard said.  
“I need you too stop in the next pharmacy that you see.”  
“Do not tell me that you spilled that thing in the car!” Richard said annoyed.  
“No. I need lady things. Richard, turn back. Oh fuck! Richard turn back.”  
“What is it?” He did not understood.  
“I need lady things.”  
“What?”  
“What lady things?” He asked.  
“I need to turn back. This shorts . . . Richard!”  
“What?!” Richard yelled.  
“Time of the month. Turn back or stop . . . just turn back.”  
“I am not turning back. Meg will let you borrow something.”  
“Can you stop there and buy some pads for me?” She asked her.  
Richard couldn’t have laughed harder.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Richard!” Anne whined, almost crying.  
“Anne!” Richard complained, “Is the seat alright?”  
“The seat? You are worried about the damn seat?At least, I need you to stop in the store.”  
“I am not going to. The last time I went to buy Meg those things they looked like baby pampers. It was so damn embarrassing.” Richard said.

Anne started to cry.

He rolled his eyes. Anne’s crying was something that really annoyed him because he didn’t like to hear her cry. 

“Okay, don’t cry!” He said patting her arm.  
Anne snapped at him and pushed him away.  
“Do you want midols too? Chocolates?”

Anne nodded. 

Richard stopped in the nearest pharmacy and when he got off the car, he asked Anne if she wanted one specifically.

“Don’t buy the pharmacy brand. They give me rash.” Anne said.  
“You didn’t have to give me all that information.” Richard said before closing the door.

When Richard came back to the car from the store, Anne told him that he bought the incorrect ones.

"This are panty liners, Richard.”  
“And?”  
“I need pads. Not these.”  
“What is the difference?” Richard asked.  
“My Dad knows the difference.”  
“Well, I am not Richard Neville.”  
“Exchange them. I need the long and fat ones Richard.”  
“Anne, I am not going back there. The people looked at me so weird. Girls were laughing at me.”  
“Real men don’t tremble in the feminine aisle.” Anne said.  
“I am not yet a men. Therefore, I am not going.”  
“If you do not go, I’ll tell Cecily and Catherine’s mother that you and Cate had a pregnancy scare.”

Richard stepped out of the car so quickly that made Anne laugh. The girl had complete control over Richard and he knew it.

“I only do it because I care about you. Not because I am scared.”  
“Yeah right!” Anne laughed as she tried to cover herself, “Yeah right, big boy!”


	17. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promise next chapter would be better. :)

“Would this work?” He asked her as he gave her the bag.  
Anne nodded.  
“Thanks!”   
“Are you always going to bring that up?” Richard asked her.  
“Bring what up?” Anne asked.  
“PS.”  
“What’s PS?” Anne asked.  
“Cate and I?”  
Anne did not answered.  
“Anne!”  
“What?”  
“You know what.”  
“Okay!” She sighed.  
“I don’t need you bringing that up every two weeks.”  
“Sorry!” Anne said.  
“Only a sorry?No kiss?”  
Anne shook her head, “Just drive.”

When they arrived, Anne asked him to go first. She then went. Cecily was talking on the phone with someone in Paris, and Meg gave her a pair of shorts for her to wear, but they were kinda loose since Anne was a few sizes smaller than her. Anne asked her for a belt, and ended up talking to Meg about the scandal of one of her classmates that was now pregnant.

“Are you two done gossiping?”   
Anne looked back and saw George.  
“No. Why?” Meg asked.  
“Mother wishes to see Anne. She is waiting for you on her studio.”  
Cecily Neville had a studio inside her house.   
Meg accompanied her, and asked where Richard was.  
“His trying to find Mother’s key of Dad’s old wine collection.” George said.  
“Is he?” Meg asked, “Little bastard.”  
“Shh!” George said, “Don’t say a word. I want wine.”  
“You always want wine, George.” Anne said, “I am rather surprised that instead of blood your heart does not pump wine instead.”   
“Trust me, there is a little percent of wine on my blood.” George said as he pushed her out of the door and guided Anne to his Mother’s studio.  
“Why isn’t Isabel here?” He asked her.  
“Why? Do you miss her?” Anne asked.  
“I miss the times when you didn’t date to talk to me.” George said.  
“Now it is Isabel.” Anne pointed out, making George laugh.  
“Don’t be a bad sister, Anne. Respect your elders.” George said, as Margaret ran up to them.  
“You know Isabel is my best friend, right?” Margaret asked her.  
“I know.” Anne said as George, with his other arm embraced his sister into a hug.  
“Where is Edward?” Anne asked.  
“He went to see Elizabeth.” Margaret said as they entered the studio. Cecily had in her tables a few pieces of fabric and a few gowns.  
“George you can go now love. You can also tell your brother to stop looking for the key of the wine cellar. Since I have it.” Cecily said with a smile.  
“Oh Anne! I am so glad you are okay.”  
“Why I wouldn’t be?” Anne asked.  
“C’mon. Take off those things, the both of you. George, out.”  
George walked out of the room, and went to where Richard was. He stared at his little brother as he, George, leaned himself against the wall.  
“It is not there.” George said.  
Richard looked up, hitting himself with the open drawer that he had left open.  
“Shit! Where is it?” Richard asked.  
“Mom has them. She also knows what you are up to.”  
“No she does not.”  
George laughed, “I quote Mother: “You can also tell your brother to stop looking for the key of the wine cellar. Since I have it.”  
“I want Dad’s wine.” Richard wined.  
“C’mon. Let’s see Meg and Annie being fitted in their princesses dresses.” George said.  
“No. If you want, you go. I promised Anne that I would get her that wine.”  
George laughed at his little brother. “Do you want to get her drunk? I think that you underestimate yourself, little brother. I have heard things about you.”  
Richard’s eyes couldn’t have opened more wide, “What have you heard?”  
George laughed again. This time really loud.  
“I was fishing little brother. Apparently you are not as honorable as they say you are!” George said.  
“Shut up. Now help me. I promised Anne.”  
“I am serious, Rich, you do not need alcohol to get Anne into your bed.”  
Richard looked at him and shook his head. Richard had a disturbed look on his face.  
“Me with Anne?”  
“She grown really pretty. She’s no longer as skinny or squared as a surfing table.”  
“I had not noticed that.” Richard said.  
“C’mon. You have. But I wont meddle with it. If you see Anne as the Virgin Mary it is your choice.” George sighed, “I always thought you had your hots for Anne. Cate was just to blow off steam.”  
“Shut up George!”  
“Am I wrong?”  
“Piss off! Are you going to help me open the wine cellar or not?”  
“Only if you accept that Anne has grown perfectly in the right places.”  
Richard thought about.  
“You are thinking too much about it. Just say yes or no.”  
“Okay!” Richard groaned, “She definitely has grown in the right places.”  
“Definitely. Good! It is good to know that I am not the only one who had thought about it.” George said with a wink.  
“George!”  
“C’mon! I liked when you begged me to open the cellar. C’mon.”  
Richard followed his brother, while Meg and Anne were being fitted for Anne’s birthday.  
“I think I’ll have a mannequin made with my measurements. It will be easier that way.”  
“Can a mannequin move?” Meg asked.  
“No.”  
“Well, it is no used then.” Meg answered as one of Cecily’s interns marked her dress.  
“I really do love it. Mother made a beautiful gown. I really love what you added Cecily.”  
“Good!” Cecily said.  
“Are they from Parson?” Anne asked.  
“No. They are from NYU.”  
“Rich said that he had Mozart chocolate balls. Is that true?”  
“He had.” Meg said. “I ate the rest.”  
“Are you telling me that I came here for nothing?” Anne asked.  
“There is no need to worry. In two months you’ll be going to Vienna.”  
“I know. But I had now my mouth prepared for them.” Anne said as one of the interns started to unzip her dress.   
Anne stepped out of the dress, only wearing the tight slip. She felt uncomfortable. Her belly ached and her feet, she could feel them getting swollen.  
“We are finished with Anne,”Cecily said, “Meg, you only have one more dress.”  
As Anne stepped down, the door of the studio was opened. Cecily looked back and saw her two youngest sons.  
“George!” Meg yelled.   
Anne already had her pants on. George couldn’t have closed the door faster than he had done.  
“Am I done?” Anne asked as put her shirt on. Cecily nodded as she made Meg spin in her gown. Anne directly went to the kitchen to find food. There, she saw Richard and George, they were now playing card when Anne sat by him.  
“Where’s the wine?” Anne asked Richard.  
“Shh!” Richard hushed her.  
“Where is the wine?” Anne whispered this time.  
“Upstairs.”  
“I want to go home.” Anne complained.  
“You just got here.” George pointed out.  
“I do not feel well. What is that smell? Is Carolena making oven roasted risotto? I always wanted an Italian cook.”  
“How do you know that is risotto?” George asked her.  
“Because my nose does not lies. I want some.” Anne said as she looked at the time on the oven.  
“Let’s go to the pool.” George said.  
“I am serious. I have to get some things done to the party. I only came here because you offered me wine, and your mother had to do the final fitting. Can you drive me home now?”  
“After lunch. Stop barking orders.” Richard said  
“Do you see how he talks to me, George?”  
George shook his head, “How dares he?”  
“I know.”  
“You are not getting anywhere behaving like that, little brother!” George said before leaving the kitchen.


	18. Anne's Birthday

Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope’s ear,  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I’ll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.  
-Romeo, Romeo and Juliet

 

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?”   
Isabel looked at Anne and started to laugh.  
“I am the fairest of them all!” Isabel said.  
“I think you have a broken mirror sister!” Anne laughed, making Isabel hit her playfully.  
“Oh no sister, I think we are both the fairest of them all!” Isabel said, as she hugged her sister.  
“Yes we are!” Anne said with a smile.  
“If I only had a camera to record this!” Isabel and Anne looked back and saw their Mother staring at them, “Such as strange moment!”  
“And you ruin it Mother!” Isabel said, taking her arm off her sister’s shoulder.  
“No, no, no. C’mon, hold your sister as you were holding her before. It was so nice!”

Nan said while wearing her medieval clothing. She was wearing a giant headpiece and a green dress.

Isabel was wearing a dress that was of a silvery colour and had violet in it as well. While Anne, she was just looking beautiful, like a gold statue, but that was because Cecily made her dress of silvery gold thread that looked and shined like gold would, and had Swarovsky glass around her waist, and a head piece as well, which was more like a crown.

“This is a dream come true Mama!” Anne smiled as she looked at her reflection.  
“You two look like princesses.”  
“Not true. I look more like Anne’s handmaiden.”  
“You are not supposed to outshine your sister on her birthday, just like she is not on your birthday.” Nan said giving her daughter a kiss in the top of her head.  
“C’mon, I want the two of you to take a picture, with your Father. They are calling him the Lord of Warwick Street because our house is in the middle.”  
Anne laughed. “Tell Papa to come here. I do not wish to anyone see us dressed like this until it is time.”  
“Well, we have almost five minutes.” Her Mother said as she texted her husband to come to the dressing room.  
Anne fixed her Mother’s hair and smiled at Isabel.  
“Milady Nan!” Her Father said as he curtsied to his wife before kissing her hand.  
“My Lord and Husband!”  
Anne rolled her eyes when they kissed.  
“C’mon, a picture of the three of you!”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anne was going to be carried as if she was princess Jasmine. Though she wanted it to be as if she was in a French, or English court, she loved the idea of being carried in a persian bed by some beautiful and handsome guys.

Anne stepped into the bed, and then closed the curtains. She could listen to many voices, and she quickly recognized three: Edward, George and Richard.

“Lady Anne!” Edward laughed.  
“Princess Anne. It is Princess Anne.”  
“Can I see you?” Richard asked. He had not seen her, and he was dying to see how she looked.  
“No!” Anne said pushing his hand away from the curtain.  
“Please? I am dying to see you!” 

She could see him, but he couldn’t see her.

“Richard, you look rather handsome today.” Anne started, “That colour does favours you.”

Richard was wearing a white and cream doublet, that made his skin look like porcelain.

“You boys look so pretty. All of you.”  
“Pretty is not the correct word, Anne.” George started, “It’s handsome.”  
“Well, is true. All of you look beautifully handsome. You George, you just look pretty!” Anne said, not liking being corrected by him. 

No one understood what she really meant. Only Richard did, making him laugh.

Richard had seen what Anne was to wear, but only on a sketch. He had seen the textiles but he wanted to really see Anne for some odd reason.

The music started, and as every sweet sixteen, Anne expected to have a grand entrance, and she had it. She entered as if she was Cleopatra, up in the air, the curtains protecting her. It was Edward York, who opened the curtain and extended his hand for the birthday girl to come down on the stairs. Edward kissed her hand. She had selected Edward to be her First Knight. The knight who will escort her to her “throne” where her Father would say his speech, and then her mother would “crown” her as a ‘woman’. 

Richard was laughing, because Anne had found every single way to make herself look as princess. She looked like one, and when her mother crowned her she was just what she had been always, a princess. After the formal ceremony, she danced first with her Dad, who was wearing an emerald doubled, and a gold chain on his shoulders. Then Edward danced with her when the dance floor was open for everyone. Then George who asked her if she could use her crown to pay a bet, which made Anne, playfully slap his arm Then it was Richard’s turn. He placed his arm on her waist, so carefully because he didn’t to mess with Anne’s dress.

“You look really pretty tonight.” Richard whispered to her.  
“You do not look so bad yourself.” Anne said.  
“I follow your instructions and washed my hair. I spend all day under a hair drier.”  
“You look really handsome today.” Anne smiled as she touched his hair, making Richard forget about the delicate material her dress was made her and pulled her into a hug.  
“Are you happy?”  
“Of course I am. I have the party I wanted, full of ladies and handsome lords.”  
“I cannot wait to open the gifts.”  
“I got you one that you will adore.”  
“What did you get me?” Anne asked.  
“What you asked me.” Richard said, “Do you not remem– You do not remember. You were taking those pills. You even called me handsome that day, and told me some intimate stuff about you and your fingers!”   
Anne looked at him, and he had a wicked smile on his face.  
“You little bastard!” Anne laughed slapping his arm.  
“I promise that I wont tell a soul.”  
“You better!”  
“I swear it.’”  
“Hm!” Anne hummed, there was something funny about Richard’s eyes, but Anne decided to ignore it and continue to dance with him for at least five songs.

The dinner was served in ceramic plates that were painted in gold, and so were the forks, spoon and knives.

“I read that Catherine d’Medicci introduced forks to the French Court.” Her Mother said as she ate.  
“Is true, and guests were supposed to bring their own forks and spoons in a box called “cadena”.”  
“Really?” Her Father asked, “Are you enjoying your party?”  
“I truly am.”  
“I am glad because it costed a fortune.”  
“Can I open my presents now?”  
“Annie! It isn’t nice to open up presents–”

Anne was already off. Song that she liked started to play, and had pulled Isabel, who had been talking to George and started to dance along with her sister/ The photographer started to take pictures of the dancing sisters. They hardly were like this, dancing together, and really nice with each other. Richard looked at his wife and smiled. They had two beautiful girls, while Richard York smiled at Anne, who was now jumping in the middle of the song as other ‘ladies and lords’ began to join them.

Richard York had never seen true beauty until that night. The girl in front of him was Anne, but it wasn’t Anne. Anne for him was his friend. Anne for him was like a sister. The girl there was another Anne, an Anne that he had never seen. An Anne full of grace and beauty. She was not Anne. The girl in front of him was no Anne, the girl in front of him was a girl that found attractive. A girl that for him he could never have.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day of her party, Anne started to open the presents. Most of the guest knew that she loved vintage things, so they gave her vintage jewellery, among other things.  
“That looks really medieval!” Isabel noted on the earrings that a guest gave her.  
“Well, I like them.” Anne said as she touched the pearl earrings. “Who’s that from?”  
“The Crawleys.”  
“I like them.”  
Richard’s present from Anne jumped into the bed and sat besides her, resting its head on her knee.  
“He already likes you.”  
“Have you chosen a name?”  
“Riccio.”  
“Is Richard his namesake?” Isabel asked.  
“No, look at his hair. It couldn’t be more curly.”  
“It’s true. You always wanted a poodle and you got one.” Isabel said as she messed the black curls of the dog.  
“Mother doesn’t like the idea of a dog in our house.”  
“But how could she if he’s so cute?” Anne asked in a baby voice as she looked at her new dog.  
“What else did Richard got you?”  
“Riccio. That collage of us. The video camera I’ve been wanting” Anne now looked to her sides and motioned Isabel with her finger to come over, “and a bottle of wine from his Father’s collection.”  
“Did he?” Isabel asked. Everyone liked the wine of the late Richard York. He had exquisite taste.  
“Can you open it?” Isabel asked her.  
“No way!”Anne gasped.  
“It’s weird.” Isabel said.  
“What’s weird?” Anne asked as she took reached for another gift.  
“The Rochester Family.” Anne said as she opened the box.  
“Isn’t wine equal to romance?” Isabel asked.  
“No. It’s usually to getting sexy with someone.”  
“Exactly! Don’t you think that is weird for Richard to give you for presents wine?”  
“It’s wine. It is Richard. There is no sexy in the combination of those two words. Write Rochester in the list.”  
“It’s still weird, though!” Isabel said as someone knocked into the door.  
“Who is it?” Isabel called.  
“It’s Edward!”  
“What do you want George?” Isabel said when George opened the door.  
“I just wanted to give this to you Lady Anne.” George said as he handed her a gift bag.  
“What is it?” Anne asked.  
“Why don’t you open it?” Isabel asked.  
“Yeah, Annie. Why don’t you open it?” George went on as he walked through Anne’s room, “Richard went with this? I told him that it was really cheesy.”  
“Aww!” Anne started, “How did you now that I wanted this?”   
“Isabel.” George said as he sat on her desk, “I asked her a decent gift for you to make up from last year’s fiasco.”  
“I haven’t forgiven you still!” Anne said as she took of the bracelet she was wearing to wear the the Swarovski cuff. “Thank you George–George?”  
“Did Richard came?” Anne asked.  
“No. I got tired of waiting for him. He had too many glasses of champagne and was really slow this morning. I got tired of waiting for him to get dressed. Do you girls want to know a secret?” George asked as he then walked towards Anne’s bed where Isabel and Anne were sitting on.  
“We love secrets.” Isabel said.  
“Wait, is it secret or gossip?” Anne asked.  
“Kinda both. You have to keep the gossip a secret, though. Not tell even your parents.”  
“Okay spit it out!” Isabel snapped in annoyance.  
“Elizabeth’s pregnant.” George whispered.  
“Elizabeth who?” Anne asked.  
“Elizabeth. Edward’s Elizabeth.”  
“You mean the hot blond?” Anne asked.  
“Hot blonde?” George asked confused.  
“That’s how Richard calls her. He says that she has nice–” Anne shook her head, knowing that she was getting off topic, “Are you sure?”   
“Yes.”  
“What did your Mother say?” Isabel asked.  
“She doesn’t know.  
“Oh my!” Anne gasped holding in laughter.  
“Why did you shared this with us?” Isabel asked skeptically.  
“I–I don’t know. You two enjoy gossip just as I love spreading it.” George said.  
“You cannot tell anyone this.” George said.  
“Does Richard knows?” Isabel asked.  
“I already told him.” George said, making Anne shake her head.  
“What?” George asked when she saw her face.  
“Are you sure that you are a boy?” Anne asked.  
“Are you questioning my–”  
“I am just saying that you seem to enjoy gossips just as Cecily does.” Anne interrupted when George reached for his phone that was buzzing.  
“What do you want?– It’s Rich.” George rolled his eyes.  
“You’re hangover? That’s not my problem little brother . . . I told you that I was coming early, and for the first time in your life, I was the one hurrying you to get here..” George said over the phone, making Isabel sigh, “Stop whining and tell Marvin to drive you here . . . Do you hear that, Richard? . . . That's the sound of me not caring . . .”  
“Don’t be so rude to him, George!” Anne interrupted.  
“You heard that? That was your girlfriend defending you.” George said before hanging up the phone.  
“That’s rude!” Anne said again.  
“He needs to man up. Now, any of you ladies wishes to do something interesting?” George asked.  
“What do you have in mind?” Isabel asked.  
“There’s a pool party–”  
“You and your pool parties,” Isabel started, “I do not trust them. Last time we had one, we ended up in trouble.”  
“It’s in Lovell’s house.”   
“So the mess wont be in this house, nor in yours.” Isabel said.  
“I’m not going.” Anne said, “I need to finish opening all of the gifts and send the thank you notes.”  
“Okay!” George sighed, “I’ll go by myself. You sure that you do not want to come Izzy?”  
“Okay, I’ll come.” Isabel said standing up,“You do not mind, do you Anne?”   
“Just remember to put sunblock on. I don’t want you to wake me up during the middle of the night saying that you feel too hot.”  
“I wont.” Isabel said as she stood up from the bed.  
Anne kept opening the presents, writing the names of everyone in a list. When Isabel left, her Father came and told her that her Mother and him were going to a party and that they would be really late.  
“Dad!” Anne complained.  
“It is a fundraising and you know how much she likes those events.”  
“But I thought– Isabel left, am I to be alone all day?”  
“Invite Veronique and Meg. Have a sleepover.”  
“What would we do?”  
“I don’t know? Talk about boys, braid each other’s hair!” Richard Neville said.  
“I don’t have any cash.” Anne said as she wrote another surname.  
“He looks like a a black cushion. Did you named him already?” He asked her as he took some cash from his leather wallet.  
“Riccio.” Anne said.  
“Did you named him after Richard?” He asked her.  
“Why does everyone thinks that I named him after a Richard. Riccio is Italian for curly. He’s a poodle, and therefore he has curly hair.”  
“Okay!” He said, “You can order Thai, Indian, or whatever you kids are eating this days and–”  
Richard stopped talking when Riccio jumped off from Anne’s bed, and started to run to the stairs.  
“RICCIO! RICCIO!” Anne went after her new dog, only to find him being tickled by none other than Richard York.  
“You look awful.” Anne said to Richard when he took his Ray Ban Wayfarer off.  
“I think I partied too hard yesterday.” Richard sighed.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Where’s George?” He asked.  
“He left with Isabel a few good minutes ago.” Anne said.  
“Did he told you?” She asked him making Anne smile.  
“He did. He came like a girl wanting to gossip.”   
“ANNE!” That was Richard Neville, “ANNE–Oh there you are.”  
“Stop with the yelling Richard! She’s right here!” Richard York said annoyed.  
“You got drunk yesterday, didn’t you? I specifically said that they couldn’t serve you kids.”  
“Those bartenders were pretty dumb. My name on my ID Jon Snow, and the address is Wall Street. Get it? The Wall–”  
“Shut up, Richard, you sound pathetic when you are drunk.”  
“Did you drove from your house to here?”  
It was funny the face that Richard gave Mr. Neville. Unconsciously Richard’s eyebrows went up, and his head tilted a little,“What do you think?”  
“You can be a little bit foolish at times.”  
“Can I take a nap now?” Richard York asked turning his head to Anne.  
“Do you think that this house is an inn?” Richard Neville asked.  
“Anne’s bed is really comfortable.” Richard said in his defense.  
“You are now to grown to have naps on Anne’s bed. C’mon, let’s get you downstairs. We hired a new lady, Olivia can make you a strong breakfast and some Tylenols.”  
“I am already high on Tylenol. You know what I would really like though? Olenca’s breakfast empanadas, with Tapioca pudding. Also like two cups of that amazing coffee that she does.”  
“Screw you, Richard!” Anne said as she walked to her room, closing her door on his face.  
“C’mon boy. Let’s get you some breakfast.”  
“I’m taking a nap.” Richard said as he went to Anne’s room.  
Richard Neville shook his head. Those two were like siblings. He would not worry about that teenage boy sleeping in his daughter’s room.  
Richard opened the door, and found Anne sitting in the middle of her bed.  
“Would you move over?” Richard asked her.  
“I have to do this now.” Anne said as she wrote another family name in her list, “Why aren’t you going to Lovell’s party?”  
“I can hardly maintain a conversation.” He said as he climbed to the bed, pushing the gifts to the side to rest his head in Anne’s lap.  
“Seriously? Are you serious?” Anne asked.  
“No. My name is Richard Gloucester York.” He said before burping. “Sorry for that.”  
“Eww! Get off!”  
“Don’t move my head like that. I have Thor’s hammer pounding in my head.”  
“Ouch!” Anne complained feeling his pain, “My poor Richard!”  
“Am I your poor Richard now?” He asked her.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you named him?” He asked about the dog he gave her as a birthday present.  
“Yes I did.”  
“Who did you named him?” He asked her.  
“Riccio.”  
“Aww! You named him after me?” He asked her.  
“No, I didn’t. Riccio is Italian for curly. I could have named him Crispus. Crispus is Latin for curly.”  
“You so smart, Annie.”  
“I know!” Anne said with her legs crossed, and Richard still on his laps. She went and reached for the other gift she had in the bed.  
“Are your boobs getting bigger?” He asked.  
“Are they?” Anne asked as she opened the gift.  
“They look bigger, or maybe is the angle from when I am.”  
Anne looked at him, “Are you really checking out my boobs?”  
“I am just saying. Are you wearing a push-up bra? Meg wear those.”  
“How do you know what kind of bras your sister uses?”  
“A few months ago, the maid accidentally placed a bra from her in my drawers. It said push up. Are they comfortable?”  
“Of course they are.” Anne said as she placed the notebook on Richard’s chest.  
“That’s a really nice charm bracelet.” Richard said as he touched the teardrop pearls, “Who gave it to you?”  
“Someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Lovell.”  
“Is he still hitting on you?”   
“Let the boy dream.” Anne laughed as she wrote another surname in her list.  
“Do you want me to write for you?” He asked her.  
“That would be really helpful.” Anne said as Richard Bended his knees to place Anne’s notebook.  
“I see here your Mother’s handwriting, also Isabel’s. At what hour did you woke up today?” Richard asked her.  
“Eight in the morning. Where’s Riccio?”  
“He’s under the bed. Can’t you feel the scratching under the bed? You have to be really careful. He will bite all of your stuff that you leave around the floor.”  
“Weren’t you with a big headache?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. But I really love your bed. It’s so comfy. You know what wold really help? One of those massages that you give me.”  
“I don’t think so.” Anne said.  
“Please. You were the one who said that you had really talented hands.”   
“If you keep saying that, I will tell the Cate thing to everyone.”  
“Okay, I wont say it. But please, can you take everything off, and give me a massage, close the windows and then make some breakfast?”  
“You already ate.”  
“But I’ll like a breakfast made by this–” He stopped talking when he saw Anne’s eyes pop.  
“Beautiful hands.” He said instead.  
“No.” Anne said, making Richard stand on his knees and hug her.  
“You are so needy when you’re hungover.” Anne said, making Richard pull her to the bed.  
“Really?” Anne asked.  
“You are really soft. You also smell really nice.”  
“What are you going to say now? That my Chloe is your remedy for your hangover?”  
“Well, you can put it that way.” He said giving her a kiss in her cheek.  
Anne looked at him and sighed, “You are being really clingy.”  
“It’s your fault.” Richard said as he placed his chin on up her breast.  
“Why is it my fault?”  
“Because. You’re bed is really comfy, and well, you may not have Olenca anymore . . . well that’s it. I should be being fed by Olenca–”  
“I thought that you were raised by Cecily York. Didn’t your Mother hired a French chef?”  
“Exactly. I can handle fancy, tiny food only as an appetizer.” Richard answered.  
“You miss Olenca’s big servings, right?” She asked him.  
Richard nodded laughing, “Her greasy food too! Her hands rubbing shoulders during the weekends.”  
“Shut up. I should have never done that stupid account.” Anne sighed.  
“Come here,” Richard said as he pulled her into another hug, “For my next birthday, cocker spaniel.”  
“You want me to give you a cocker spaniel?”  
Richard smiled nodding, “I will name her, Anne.”  
“You name a dog after me and I will castrate you.”  
“You have threatened me with that since I don’t know how long. I am not afraid. Where are your parents going tonight?”  
“Some exotic animal fundraising.” Anne said sitting up leaning her body against Richard’s as she reached to open her drawer.  
“Anne, as much as I am flattered, you could have just asked that you wanted me.” Richard said almost without breath as Anne’s body crushed his.  
“Eat this.” Anne said as she gave him a Godiva chocolate bar.  
“Now I see why I was almost without breath” Richard said as he slid his hand under Anne’s shirt, “You have a chocolate factory on your nightstand. I can see that you are gaining some weight. How many chocolate bars are in this belly?”  
“Did you came here to piss me off?” Anne snapped. as she stood up from the bed.  
“Maybe.” Richard answered with a smile on his face, making Anne take away the pillow from the back of his head, “Maybe not, and that it is not nice. My head hurts and now hurts more.”  
“Well then,” Anne started, “mission accomplished.”  
“I must admit Anne that you looked pretty dashing yesterday.” Richard said trying to change the subject.  
“Flattery, Richard . . . flattery will not work on me when you called me fat a few seconds ago.” Anne said.  
“But you really did looked pretty.”  
Anne looked at him, and smiled.  
“My dearest Richard–”  
“Am I your dearest of the Richards that you know?”  
“No you are not. My dearest Richard is my Father, well at least for now because when I marry and if I have a child, my son will be named Richard, after his grandfather. Then my little Richard would be my dearest. Then Papa will follow, then my grandpapa who rest in peace. Then, your Father, who was like an uncle to me, and then–”  
“Okay I get it. I do not even make the top five.”  
“Oh you do. You are the fifth. Does our parents generation did not know of original names?” Anne asked herself, “Anne, Margaret, Mary,Richard, Edward, George.”   
“I am your second then?” Richard asked Anne.  
“My second what?” Anne asked.  
“Your second Richard. Your grandfather is dead, so is my Dad. Your love life is as freezing as the Antarctica so their could not be a little boy in you.”  
“Freezing?” Anne asked as she opened the windows. Once again.  
“Am I your favourite Richard?” He asked then, “Of the living ones? Am I the second then?”  
“Yes.” Anne whispered.  
“What was that?” He asked, “I did not hear a thing.”  
“Yes, Richard. Otherwise you wouldn’t be where you are right now.”  
“Now. Sleep or begone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

Summer went by quickly than any of them expected, and as usual for the end of summer, they went to the York House in the Hamptons. George had asked Isabel out, and they now where dating. Which made Richard and Anne become annoyed everytime that they started kissing in front of each other. Richard now had a code phrase whenever he saw them together, which was “they are giving a show”.

Anne laid in bed, next to Richard. Isabel and George where in the room the two of them shared, and sometimes you could listen to them moaning or laughing, which made Richard annoyed and to start hitting the wall so they could stop.  
“They aren’t doing anything.” Anne said to Richard who was currently massaging her head.  
“I know, but it is just disturbing. They know each other since childhood. That would be like us, kissing.”  
“We have kissed before.” Anne pointed out as she sat up.  
“Yes,” Richard started as he fixed the pillow behind his back, “but it is you and me. It is different.”   
“I am bored Richard!” Anne whined as she turned around.  
“You are always bored.” Richard pointed out as he surfed through the channels on the TV.  
“Let’s go outside.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I am not going to hold your bags while you shop. I am not your boyfriend to do that.”  
“Then let’s not go shopping.”Anne said, “Let’s take pictures of the me and the sunset.”  
“Do you know how shallow that sounds?”  
“It is not shallow. I just like sunsets, and I am starting to think that I am really pretty.” Anne said.  
“You are starting to think that now?” Richard asked.  
“Yes, and don’t start with the self-esteem lecture. Get your butt out of my bed–”  
“This is actually my bed.” Richard said. “George and Isabel are in your room.”  
“Can you tell the maid to make a room for me?” Richard asked her.  
“Why?” Richard asked.  
“It is weird to sometimes wake up and find George in Isabel’s bed.”  
“Mom’s renovating again.” Richard said, “Do you want to be in the noisy rooms?”  
“No.” Anne said.  
“Then stop whining and if it gets weird, you can come and sleep here.” Richard said as he turned the TV off, and with one of the controls closed the curtains.  
“What are you doing?” Anne asked.  
“We’ll go later. Let me take a nap.” Richard said as he turned himself to look at Anne.  
Then they started to hear Isabel and George singing along to Celine Dion song.  
“You did that on purpose? Didn’t you?” Richard asked Anne.  
“No, but I am rather pleased. I do love that song.” Anne smiled, “Oh God! They are killing it, Richard. Please don’t make me suffer. I could have been in Bali with Mom and Dad, but no. I decided to stay with you because I promised that I would spend another apart from you. Not since your surgery.”  
“You are really going to use that card on me?” Richard asked.  
“Daddy says to always play with whatever card I have.”  
“That card is just plain rude and low. But you are Annie, so it is completely natural.”

Anne smiled at him before giving him a kiss in the cheek, but Richard insisted on staying a few more minutes because he felt tired.

“Richard, they are killing the song. I would be more pleased if they were making out or having some horizontal refreshment.”  
Richard laughed at Anne, “Horizontal refreshment? That’s funny!”  
“That’s my line. You are not going to use it.” Anne said.  
“Whatever. Where do you want to go?” Richard asked her as he pulled her towards him, to hug her.  
“To the docks. And have something to eat. Something greasy and with chocolate.”  
“You have to get yourself a boyfriend.” Richard said.  
“I don’t want a boyfriend. They only try to get into your pants. I prefer you. You are my friend, a brother to me and well . . . I will never find a guy as kind and sweet as you.”  
“Anne Neville is actually complimenting me?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are not. You just want me to get up from the bed and go with you.”  
“Yes.”  
“You are not going to stop, aren’t you?”  
“See, you know me way too well.” Anne pointed out.

Richard just couldn’t get out of it. Anne was too convincing, and she used the Cate card on him, which this time only made him laugh instead of getting angry.

“I should have never told you about Cate.” Richard said as they got into the car.  
“You practically came to me crying Richard. After I heard it on the bathroom.”  
“Still. Telling you made it real. If I hadn’t told you, it would have just been a a whisper that you heard on the bathroom stalls.” Richard said as he turned the car on. 

They went first to eat. Anne wanted chocolate-covered pretzels, and a fish-sticks, while Richard as usual had the same thing she had. After eating, Anne did a little shopping and even thought he said “no” in the first stores, he ended up carrying the shopping bags.

“Why so serious?” Anne asked when they got to the docks.  
“I am starting to feel my hands. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Richard asked when he sat next to her.  
“No. Those skirts, and necklaces were too pretty, and they were whispering, ‘Annie, buy me. You wont regret it!’. Didn’t you hear them?”  
“No. I didn’t hear it because I do not suffer from compulsive shopping.”  
“You are saying that I am a shopaholic?” Anne asked.  
“A really pretty one.” Richard smiled when he took the first picture.  
“Are you going to be a photographer, Richard?” Anne asked.  
“I don’t know. I am just going to roll with it.”  
“You cannot roll with it.” Anne said as she stood up.  
“Just smile.” Richard said, now taking a panorama picture of Anne on one end, and then the rest of the view.  
“I like this one.”  
“Let me see.”  
“No!” Richard said, pushing her away.  
“You do not push me!” Anne said as she pushed him back.  
“Don’t be such a baby.” Richard said before telling her to go where the light was more.  
“You are bossy.” Anne said.  
“Look whose talking.” Richard laughed as he stood up to fix her hair.  
“What are you doing?” Anne asked him.  
“The wind is coming that way.” Richard said, “Pushing you hair to this side, will make it look as if it was the wind.”  
“You are so smart.” Anne said before he took the picture.   
“I am going to make an album of you in this dock.” Richard said, “It would be funny to see how much you have grown and changed throughout the years.”   
He took the picture, then Anne took her new camera from his hands.  
“This is my camera.” Anne pointed out.  
“But I take better pictures than you do.” Richard said.  
“I am a better dancer than you.” Anne pointed out.  
“But we are not dancing. We are taking pictures so your ballet point shoes don’t have a say in this.” Richard said feeling something wet on his nose. 

He looked up, at the same time as Anne and then they heard the thunders. Anne was now telling Richard to come, that they should run before the rain got heavier. He followed her, and started to run at the same pace as her. When they got into the car, Richard turned the heater on while Anne started to take off her we shirt for a dry one.   
Richard looked at her, and helped her when the shirt got tangled with her hair. In the process, he stared at her chest. They were perky, and the bra that she was wearing made him want to touch her breasts.

"“Are you looking at my–”  
“You are changing in my car. You are a girl, and I am hot blooded man.”  
“I am so not bunking with you tonight.” Anne replied as she pushed her shirt down, “I don’t want to wake up and feel something against me because you cuddle and snuggle a lot Richard.”  
Richard just smiled, and laughed, "Do you mind if I ask if I can feel your–"  
"Get a girlfriend!" Anne snapped, "A girlfriend."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment please!

School had started and everyone was glad. Except for the actual students who were crying over how quick the summer had gone. George and Isabel were now officially dating, and officially because they told Richard Neville. Anne snoozed the alarm. She was still trying to adjust the time. Waking up at seven in the morning to get breakfast, and then at nine start classes. Anne shared her room with Isabel, mostly because her father made a large donation to the girls dormitory. Isabel kept nudging her shoulder but she still did not got up. It was eight thirty when she realized that those five minutes turned into an hour. Anne quickly stood up, and got dressed in her uniform. She brushed her teeth, and got toothpaste in her blazer. With water, she rinsed the stain away, and when she got to her first class, Trigonometry, Anne realized that she had taken more time than she realized.

Everyone looked at her. Richard, laughed when she entered the classroom. Anne hit him in the back of his neck which made him hit her back.

“Ms. Neville. You are half-an-hour late. Do you want me to add to you student record assault?”

“Assault?” Anne asked, “He was laughing at me.”

“Ms. Neville. To the back.”

“But I always sit besides Richard!” Anne pointed out.

“It is time to cut the umbilical cord with Mr. York, Ms. Neville.”

“Umbilical cord?” Richard asked, “What am I her Mother?”

The teacher remained silent. Now everyone knew why she was a math teacher, not a biology one.

“Ms. Neville, to your seat.”

Richard was just really good at math. She wasn’t. She was good when it came to languages and arts, but not when it came to math and sciences he was her knight in shining armour.

Anne sat besides Lovell who asked her what she had done during summer, which made Anne asked him what he did, which apparently, was trying to flirt, but that he failed.Epically. 

 

Anne went on and on on how the summer was just boring, and uneventful. Lovell disagreed with Anne. He thought that the summer had been a good one, but when they started to get deep into the conversation of who was more likely to get lost in the school trip in early October where they would go to Europe for two weeks for their world history class.

“Henry. He’ll get lost and his Mother will go frantic.” Francis said making Anne laugh loudly. Making everyone look back at them.

Anne bit her lip, while Lovell just tried to hide his laughter. They both gained a trip to detention during Saturday morning. After that, the next class Anne had was Chemistry, which again, it was pure math and she sucked at it. On the free hour, she sat next to Richard asking him if he explain to her the math problems.

“You haven’t talked to me all day.” Richard pointed out as he placed his tray one, the tray that had Anne’s and his food, “You had a laughing festival in the back in Trig.”

“You should have awoken me.” Anne said.

“If I had, I could have gotten in detention for inappropriate behaviour in the Girl’s Dorm.”

“How many times have I waked up?” Anne asked.

“Okay I will next time!” Richard sighed.

“What do we have together this year?” Anne asked as she reached for her

“We have different schedules, I think.” Richard said, “But we have Math, and Chemistry together, also history.” He said as he read her schedule.

“Oh God thanks!” Anne sighed, “I need you in Math and in Chemistry.”

“Just as I need you in history.”

“In History class, I’ll seat next to you.” Richard sighed as she fixed his tie, “I am bad remembering names and remembering dates.”

“I know that.” Anne smiled, “I am very aware of that.”

“Just as I am aware that you suck ugly in math and in sciences. What was that with Lovell this morning?” Richard asked her as he noticed how her hairwas a little tangled, “You didn’t brush your hair, didn’t you?” Richard asked her.

“No.” Anne said.

“Turn around. I’ll braid your hair.” Richard said as he pulled off the hair clip that was holding her hair together.

“Okay.” Anne said as Richard started to separate her hair.

“It is not really that tangled.” Richard said, “Most people wouldn’t notice, but I have seen your hair when you wake-up. It look like this.” 

“And I have seen yours.” Anne said, “It is not flattering specially when you brush it. You need to use hair product Richard. You need to.”

“You sound like Mother now.” Richard complained as he plaited her hair in the french style.

“I’ve been thinking,” Anne started, “this year I will behave.”

“That you said last year. You did not.”

“But I am going to try.” Anne insisted as he finished braiding her hair, and then kissing gentlyher cheek.

“Don’t do that.”

“Why not?’ Richard asked.

“People are looking.” Anne said.

“And?” He asked, now resting his head on her shoulder.

“People already think we are a couple, which we are not.”

“We will make a really handsome one!” Richard noted making Anne laugh and push him away playfully.

“A rich one.” Anne added.

“Filthy rich one.” He corrected her.

“Maybe we should date.” Anne joked.

“Maybe we should.” said Richard, now leaning to give her another kiss.

“Richard I am serious. One thing is to be at home and be clingy which I like because we are both like that. But not in school.”

“Why do care– why when we are alone and there is no one around? Do you feel embarrassed by me?” Richard asked.

“I do not Rich, is not that. I love you.”

“Well it doesn’t feel like you do. I am tired of it. I like being around you and always at school you treat me like crap!” He said, putting his binder inside of the satchel, “You know what, find yourself someone who helps you pass Trig and Chemistry. I wont help you.” He said loudly as he stood up, picking up his satchel and his lunch.

“Richard!” Anne called.

He left her, just as Isabel sat right next to her.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. I told him to stop being clingy with me and he just went mad.”

“Oh!” Isabel gasped, “Oh!”

“What?” Anne asked as Isabel thought of what George told her a few weeks before school started.

“Nothing.” Isabel said, “I was thinking of something that George said.”

“What did he said.”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

"Isabel!"

Isabel just laughed, for George was exactly and horribly right, and Anne and Richard were the only ones that did not know. Even her Father once said that if they started dating he wouldn't be surprised.

"Nothing little sister. Nothing!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I am doing.  
> First WQ fanfiction.  
> :) Let me know.  
> RICHANNE FOREVER


End file.
